Precious Miracle
by burgundyrose
Summary: Vince and Linda's daughter was kidnapped a long time ago. Now they've found her. How will she fit into the family and the business? And whose hearts will she capture along the Way?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
In a New York City Hospital . . . . . .  
  
"So have you found out, who she is yet?" The nurse asked writing down various things   
from the machines screens.  
"No, we're searching through are finger print files now. Hopefully we will find a   
match." The officer said looking down at the small body lying on the bed.  
"I can't imagine what the poor girl has been through." She said tucking the covers in   
over the girl's body.  
"Well hopefully she will be able to tell us something when she wakes up." The officer   
walked out of the room sighing as he went. Cases like this always brought sadness to his   
heart. The girl that he had just seen had been found in an abandoned warehouse, in the   
bad part of the city. It looked like she hadn't eaten for days, and she had been beaten up   
to the point of unconsciousness.   
He just prayed that he would be able to help her someway.  
A few minutes later, he arrived at the police station. We walked back to the office and   
sat down. Anyone who looked at him could tell that he was tired. For many years   
Captain Warren Wright had seen various cases go thorough the station. But none of them   
ever got any easier.   
"Captain, we have a positive ID on the Jane Doe that's in the hospital." One of the   
detectives said coming in and handing Warren the file.  
He opened the file and began to look through. A look of shock came over his face. He   
reread the paperwork double-checking the information that was in it. "And their positive   
that this who she is?"   
The detective looked at him with a knowing look. "100% positive."  
He gave the file one last look and closed it. She was the answer to a case that had   
haunted him for 19 years.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Come on Vince give us the rematch." Jeff said just as scripted.   
"Okay, Jeff" he said looking at him, "Matt, you two will take on Christian and Edge   
tonight for the tag team titles. Now I must go find that lovely Ms. Trish." With that Mr.   
McMahon walked off.  
"And that's a wrap." The director said giving the signal. They had just finished one of   
the promos for tonight's RAW.   
"Good job guys. Just be careful tonight guys." Vince said as his cell phone began to   
ring.   
"Hello?"   
"Yes, this is Vince McMahon."  
"What is this a joke?"  
"Oh my God. I'm on my way." Vince hung up the phone.  
"I can't believe this. Milia." And with that Vince walked away.  
Matt and Jeff stood and watch him hurry along, in an obvious state of shock.  
"I wonder what that is about?" I said looking over at Matt.  
"I don't know, but that sure was weird." He replied and walked off.  
Jeff couldn't help but wonder who in the hell Milia, was. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
"Linda, meet me at the airport in 20 minutes, just hurry." Vince said as he sat in his   
limo. He was on his way to the airport now.  
He couldn't believe this was happening. His precious Milia Amber. In the past 20 years   
not a day went by when he didn't think of her. He had given up hope after the five years.   
She had been his precious baby daughter. His "precious miracle," he had called her.   
After Stephanie had been born, Linda and him had been told that she couldn't have any   
more children. Then four years later, Milia was born.   
Then when she was almost 1, she was kidnapped from a hotel room. Vince had put up   
the ransom money right away, but after the deal had went bad, they had never seen her   
again. It was the post painful time in his life. It had been kept quite for Milia's safety.   
The pain had never dulled though.   
Vince and Linda had gone on with their lives; they had two other children to think about   
at the time. After Five years, the police told them that there was no hope, that she was   
probably dead.  
"Now after all these years." He said to himself. It was like a missing part of his heart   
was back.   
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Milia opened her eyes, and looked around the room. The first thing she noticed was how   
white the room was, at leased compared to the last place she lived.   
She hurt all over, and tried not to move, not wanting to feel the pain. Barry had really   
done a number on her this time. But by now she was use to it. Used to the feeling of the   
impact on her body.   
She turned her head and looked out the window. It had been such a long time since she   
had seen the sun.   
She heard someone come into her room, and swung her head around to see who it was.   
A lady dressed in blue came in, she had a white apron on.  
"Hi, it's good to see that your awake, how are you feeling?"  
Milia didn't say anything, she just stared at the woman.   
"Okay, I can tell you're not in a talking mood. But I can tell you that your family are on   
their way."   
Family, I thought. What family? Berry. No Berry wasn't family, he was just someone   
who used her for what she wanted and then left her alone. No, Milia didn't have a   
family. But still she didn't say anything. She just watched the nurse leave.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Two hours later . . . . . .  
  
Vince and Linda were on their way to the hospital. It seemed like the longest ride of   
their life.   
"Vince this is just so unreal." Linda said looking over at her husband.  
"I no honey, but it's what we've been hoping for, for so long." Vince said reaching over   
and grabbing her hand.   
Linda couldn't help but be nervous. So many years had passed, and now they were going   
to go meet the daughter they barely know.   
Finally they pulled up to the hospital. They rushed to get out of the limo, and walked   
into the hospital. They stopped at the information desk, trying to figure our where they   
needed to go. After getting directions, they rushed to the second floor of the hospital.   
They were met by a police officer and a doctor as they got out of the officer.  
"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. McMahon. I'm your daughter's doctor." He said shaking their   
hands.  
"So what's wrong with her, what kind of condition is she in?" Vince asked with concern   
in his voice.  
"She is in stable condition, and doing quite excellent considering what she's been   
through. She does have major bruising and cuts on her body. But everything should heal   
with no problem. The only thing we are concerned about at this time is her mental state.   
She has been awake for the past couple of hours, and she has yet to speak. She has no   
medical condition from stopping her though." Vince let out a breath of relief, knowing   
that she would be alright.  
"Can anyone tell us about where she has been, or what has happened to her?" Linda   
asked looking back and forth from the police officer and the doctor.  
"I can tell you something's up to a point." The policeman said. "We found her in one of   
the old abandon warehouses, that we had raided. The men who had been keeping her   
there were shot. They had been dealing drugs, and keeping the product in the warehouse.   
That is all we know. And as said before Milia will not talk."  
"Doctor can we see her now?" Linda asked anxious to see her daughter.  
"Yes, but please take it easy with her."  
The doctor led them down to her room. They looked through the door window and saw   
that she was sleeping. It was hard to believe that this was the little girl that they had   
remembered her as. She was a young woman now, and it pained them to see how the   
years had changed her, and had done it without them.  
Vince opened the door for his wife, and followed her. Milia's eyes opened and stared at   
them, not having a clue who they were.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Milia watched the two people who were standing in the room, looking at her. They   
seemed familiar, but that was it. They began to walk over to where she was.  
"Milia, I know this is all pretty strange to you, and your scared right now, but I think that   
we need to talk to you." The woman said sitting down in one of the chairs near the bed.   
The man remained standing, behind the woman's chairs. There were tears in both of   
their eyes.  
Then the man began to speak. "Milia, honey, we are your parents." Milia's eyes grew   
big, and she became confused. "You were taken away from us when you were a baby.   
And even though we searched for you, we couldn't find you." The man said.  
"But now we are here with you, and we always will be. I know it will take time, but we   
hope you will come to know us as your family.  
Milia didn't say anything. She just watched them, taking in their words. She actually   
had a family. After all these years, she had parents. Milia turned her head back to the   
window, trying to uncloud her thoughts.  
  
  
  
*Please review and tell me what you think of my story so far. And please feel free to   
make suggestions, or give me your opinions. 


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Milia just sat and stared off into space. She really didn't know what a family was. She   
lthought back over the years, at the endless guys she had been sold or tossed around too.  
  
"Will be right back, Milia." Linda said as she got up and headed out of the door, Vince   
right behind her.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Linda began to cry over her daughter's state. "What in the   
hell did they do to her?" Linda asked as Vince pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I don't know, but they will pay for it." Vince replied rubbing his wife's back.  
  
They began to walk down the hall, then stopped where the doctor was standing. "So what   
do we do now?" Vince asked the doctor.  
  
"Well physically she is alright to go home, but mentally I'm not too sure. I think it would   
be best if we admitted her to the mental health clinic." But before the doctor was finished   
Vince cut him off.  
  
"No, she will not be going to some mental ward. She'll come home with us, that way   
we'll have her close and we can get to know each other. We'll hire a psychological nurse   
to stay with her, and she can see a psychologist everyday." Vince said to the doctor,   
already planning a course of action.  
  
"Okay, Mr. McMahon. She'll be released within the half an hour. Come with me." The   
doctor led Vince back into his office.  
  
  
Linda headed back to Milia's room, to tell her the news. She opened the door and saw   
that Milia was still seated in the same position.  
  
"Milia, we're going to take you home, now. I know it's going to be a huge adjustment,   
but I want you to be comfortable with us. Even thought I would love to have you call me   
mom, you can call me Linda instead."   
  
Milia looked over at her, finally acknowledging her presence. A mother, now that was   
something that was a total foreign concept to her. She had never been close to another   
female before. The only ones that she had even seen or had talken to her was the various   
guys girlfriends, or the one night stands.  
  
"Now let's get you dressed." Linda said walking over to the small drawers. She pulled   
out a torn t-shirt, and a blue jeans that had holes every where. Both pieces of clothing   
were covered in dirt, and oil.  
  
"Let me go see if I can get something else for you to wear." Linda said as Milia watched   
her walk out of the door.  
  
Ten minutes later she came back in the room carrying a bluish grey colored clothes.   
"These will do for now." Linda said handing them over to Milia. "Do you need any help   
dear?"   
  
Milia shook her head no, and slowly got up. She pulled the hospital gown away from her   
body, and she could hear a gasp coming from Linda's mouth.  
  
Oh My God! Linda thought to herself. Milia's whole body was black and blue. Anger   
filled her senses. Anger at the people who had did this to her baby daughter.   
Milia quickly pulled on the clothes. Then sat back down. She was beginning to feel like   
a freak.  
  
"Here let me brush your hair." Linda said grabbing a brush that was sitting on the table.   
She went and stood behind where Milia was sitting. She felt Milia flinch as she gently   
touched her shoulder. Shaking it off, Linda began to brush the long reddish brown hair.   
She gently worked out the tangles with a mother's touch.  
  
Milia calmed down, enjoying the feel of the brush. This was a luxury that she wasn't   
used too. She was beginning to get used to the women's touch.  
  
"Are you ready?" Vince asked stepping into the room breaking the moment. Linda   
swept the brush through her hair one last time, then went to help Milia into the wheel   
chair.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The whole way home, Milia, sat and listened to these two people talk about what they   
called her family. They said she had a older brother named Shane, and an older sister   
named Stephanie. They said that they both worked in the family business.  
  
After what seemed like forever, the limo pulled up in front of a huge house. Milia   
looked around in amazement at the size of the house. The front door opened and out   
walked a man and woman. They were staring at Milia, trying to see the resemblance.  
  
And they found what they were looking for. She had long brown curly hair, and was   
petite. But they would have to wait to really see her, because her face and body were   
covered in bruises.  
  
"Milia, this is your brother Shane, and your sister Stephanie." Vince said noticing that   
Milia flinched slightly as he came up behind her. She just stared at them, taking   
everything in.  
  
"Well you can get to know them in a little while. Why don't I show you to your room, so   
that you can lay down and rest for a little while." Linda said taking Milia's arm and   
leading her inside the house.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"But, Daddy are you sure that this woman is Milia?" Stephanie asked looking at her   
farther. Vince, Shane and her were now all in Vince's office.  
  
"Steph, her finger prints are exact matches. She is Milia." Vince said with a sparkle in   
his eye, that no one had seen in years.  
  
"Come on Steph, she even looks like our family. So dad, give us the story, how did she   
just turn up after all these years?"  
  
"The police raided an old warehouse, where drugs were being stashed. After the fight   
went down, they found her locked up in one of the closets. As you can tell she had been   
beaten. No one could get her to talk, so finally they took her finger prints and ran them   
through the system."  
  
"And she still won't talk?" Shane asked.  
  
"No, the doctor said there's nothing physically stopping her from talking. That it's   
psychological."  
  
"Great, another fruitcake around here. Just what we need." Steph said stomping out of   
the room.  
  
The two men just looked shocked, watching her leave.  
  
***************************************************** 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
One Week Later . . . . .   
  
Vince McMahon stood at the podium as flashes of light went off all around him. He   
looked straight at the crowed that was gathered.  
  
"I called this press conference today, to answer the many questions that everyone had   
been asking me and my family. Yes it is a truly happy occasion in the McMahon family.   
Nineteen years ago, a horrible crime was committed against us. One we chose to keep   
secret, for the safety of our youngest daughter Milia. One May 27th, 1983 our she was   
kidnapped from a hotel room. We were told to keep it quiet, or that she would be killed.   
Fearing that the threat would be carried out we kept quiet. And we prayed that she would   
be alright, and would be returned to us. We put up the ransom, and they were able to slip   
by the police with the money. And we never heard from the kidnappers again. But our   
prayer has finally been answered and she has been returned back to our family." Vince   
said finishing his speech. He then answered various questions before he left.  
  
"Hell, how could someone keep quiet about something like that all those years?" Trish   
Stratus asked looking around at the locker room full of people that had gathered to watch   
the press conference.  
  
"Taker you've been in the business the longest, did you know about this?" Matt Hardy   
asked.  
  
The Undertaker shook his head, and looked over at him. "I had heard rumors, that the   
McMahons had another child but I never knew if it was true or not."  
  
  
"I wonder what she's like, Paul have you met her yet?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No, but they're having a family dinner tomorrow night, so I guess I'll meet her then."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The next night . . . . .  
  
Paul looked down at the petite girl that he was being introduced too. He held out his   
hand to shake hers but she didn't respond. She just stood there looking down at the floor.   
She was unbelievably good looking. Steph was pretty but Milia, whoa. Her hair was light   
brown and curly. She had beautiful green eyes, and a tan complexion. There were only   
some small bruises on her face now. She was dressed in a long black skirt, with a long   
short sleeved blue shirt. She looked over all uncomfortable.  
  
"Let's go to the dining room." Linda said softly pushing Milia along with the others.  
  
Milia didn't say one word during dinner. She just looked down and ate little. Paul began   
to see her as a puzzle. He couldn't help but be sorry for her, and wonder what she had   
been put through all the years.  
  
  
After dinner, Linda went to take a business call, while Steph, Shane, and Vince began to   
talk about the business in the den. Milia got up and went into the living room. Paul saw   
this as a good time to talk to Milia alone. When he stepped into the living room, she was   
at the window looking out.  
  
"Must be quite an adjustment coming here." Paul said startling Milia. She turned around   
to look at him, not saying anything.  
  
"The McMahon family can be quite hard getting used too. Trust me I should know." He   
said sitting down on one of the couches.  
  
  
"I'm still not used to them." He said with a laugh. He could tell that she was starting to   
relax.   
  
"So you don't want to talk huh? That's okay I can talk enough for the both of us." Paul   
said chuckling.  
  
And for the first time, Milia smiled. He can tell that she was slightly amused at the   
comment.  
  
"Hell ya he can." Shane said. Paul and Milia looked over to see Vince, Shane and Steph   
standing at the door. Milia's smile faded, and she got that distant look in her eyes again.  
  
Steph looked over not to please at the sight she was seeing. For some reason Paul had   
taken a interest in her sister, and her sister was responding to him.  
  
"Paul, we should go, we don't want to tire poor Milia out." Steph said. Paul agreed and   
got up. Vince followed him to the door.  
  
"I don't know how you did it Paul, but thanks for making Milia smile." Vince said   
before he closed the door.  
  
*********************************************************************  
Three weeks later . . . .   
  
"Milia, I thought that maybe we could fly out to Atlanta, to see Vince, Shane and Steph.   
You can meet some of our friends, and see what we do." Linda said pulling Milia's hair   
up into a pony tail. They were going to fly out in a few hours.  
  
Milia had been watching every wrestling show with Linda over the past weeks. She   
really got caught up in it. Loving the tails of good and evil, and the heroes. She even had   
favorite wrestlers, even though she didn't tell anyone. She liked Paul's character, The   
Rock, The Undertaker, Edge, Trish, Lita and the Hardy Boys. She loved to watch the   
drama of it all.  
  
Milia smiled up at Linda, and Linda smiled back. They had made alot of progress of the   
past weeks also. Milia began to smile alot now. And she was much more comfortable   
around everyone, she didn't even flinch anymore.  
  
Three and a half hours later, Linda and Milia arrived at the arena in Atlanta. Milia   
walked in after Linda. She stuck close to her, as she felt all of the wrestlers eyes on her.   
She looked around kinda excited to be around the people she saw on the shows every   
week.  
  
Linda opened the door to Vince's office. He was in the middle of a meeting with Paul,   
and Dwayne, aka the Rock. Vince got up and came over to hug both women, giving each   
a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Dwayne, I would like you to meet my youngest daughter, Milia. Milia this Dwayne, or   
the Rock." Dwayne held out his hand, so Milia did the same and shook hands with him.  
  
"Nice to meet you Milia. If you need anything please just ask me." Dwayne said getting   
up. He then left the family alone.  
  
Vince reached down and took Milia in his arms hugging her again. Finally letting go, and   
going back to desk to sit down.  
  
"Hi, Linda. Milia." Paul said acknowledging both of them. Milia went to sit down   
beside of them. She yawned tired from her flight. It was her first time on a airplane, and   
she sat awake in fear of being in the air.  
  
Linda and Vince began talking about business. Something about a new angle. They   
were beginning to have problems with one of their sponsors. As they talked business,   
both Paul and Milia began to get bored.   
  
"Hey Milia, Do you feel like a tour?" Paul whispered. Milia shook her head yes.  
  
"I'm gonna take Milia on a tour around the arena, we'll see you in a little bit." Paul said   
going out of the door quickly before Linda or Paul could protest. They had been very   
protective of Milia, and understandably so.  
  
Paul put his arm around her shoulder, as he steered her through the halls. "Now Milia, if   
any of the wrestlers give you any trouble I want you to come to me, okay." Milia shook   
her head yes. They turned the corner, and ran into Dwayne and Trish. Paul introduced   
Milia to Trish.  
  
"Listen, Paul, we really need to go down to the ring to go over the moves for tonight."   
Dwayne said.  
  
"Okay, I'll just show Milia the way back to Vince's office."   
  
"Wait, Paul. I will you two go ahead." Trish said.  
  
"Okay. Milia, I'll see you in a little while." Paul said. Then he was surprised when   
Milia reached up and hugged him. He smiled as she pulled back, and she smiled back.   
Then he walked away with Dwayne.  
  
"Has Paul introduced to the other girls?" Trish asked. Milia shook her head no. "Would   
you like to meet them before we head to Vince's office?" Milia then smiled at Trish and   
shook her head yes.  
  
Trish hooked her arm into Milia's and began to lead her to the women's locker room.   
They found Stacey, Terri, and Amy. Trish introduced all of them. Milia liked all of   
them except for Stacey. For some reason, Milia just couldn't stand Stacey.  
  
The others didn't seem to mind that she didn't speak. They still included her into their   
conversations, and she would just shake her head yes or no.  
  
"Oh Milia, I really do need to go and meet with someone. Amy can you take her back to   
Vince's office for me?"  
  
"Sure no problem, see you later Trish." Amy said. Trish turned and walked out of the   
door.  
  
"Come on Milia, let's go." Amy and Milia walked out of the door. They began walking   
down the hallway. They made a turn into another hallway, and stopped as they heard   
laughter coming out of one of the rooms. Amy went over to one of the doors and looked   
through the little window.  
  
"Should have known." Amy said shaking her head. "Come on there is some people I   
want you to meet." Amy grabbed Milia's arm and pulled her into the room.  
  
Two guys were jumping on a trampoline. They were doing various flips. One went for a   
unusual looking twist, and ended up doing it wrong, belly flopping onto the trampoline.   
The other guy stopped to laugh, as well as Amy.  
  
"Great twist there Jeff, your going to have to do that more often." Amy said getting the   
guys attention. They got off the trampoline and came over to where Amy and Milia were   
standing.  
  
"Milia, this is Matt and Jeff." Amy said, but Milia had already recognized them as the   
Hardy Boys. "Matt, Jeff, this is Milia. She's the Vince and Linda's daughter."   
  
"Hi, Milia. It's nice to meet you." Matt said. Milia smiled at both of them. They had   
many questions that they wanted to ask her, but they didn't.  
  
"So would you like to give the trampoline a try?" Jeff asked with a grin. Milia shook her   
head no, and continued to smile. "Oh, come on, it's fun." Jeff said as he began to pull   
her to the trampoline.  
  
He put his hands around her waist and lifted her up onto the trampoline. He pulled   
himself up beside her. He stood up and held out his hand to help her up. As soon as she   
was on her feet, Jeff began to jump making her go up and down as well. Her smile began   
to get bigger, and she began to jump too. Soon Jeff began showing her little tricks, and   
Milia began to try them. She was having so much fun, that she began to laugh. And as   
soon as she started she just kept on laughing.  
  
Matt and Amy stood back watching the spectacle happen, and smiling. Soon the door   
open and in walked Vince and Shane. The first thing they noticed was Milia laughing.   
Something that she had never done since being back with them. Vince smiled with   
happiness.  
  
"How did he do it?" Shane asked astonished.  
  
"Do what?" Amy asked from beside them. They were all still watching the scene.  
  
"That's the first time Milia has laughed since being found. Actually it's the first sound   
that's came from her mouth." Shane answered with a smile.  
  
"I hope that this breakthrough will open her up even more now." Vince said.  
  
By this time Milia hopped off of the trampoline, along with Jeff. With a big smile on her   
face, she went to stand beside of Vince.  
  
"Milia, Mom is wanting to talk to you about something." Shane said leading Milia out of   
the room. Milia looked back and waved at Amy and the guys.  
  
**************************************************************************  
"So what do you think, you, me, and Step going for a spa weekend, just to relax?" Linda   
asked. Milia shook her head yes, even though she wasn't sure what a spa was. But it   
seemed to make Linda happy.  
  
Then to door busted open, and in walked Vince, Shane, Paul, and Steph all arguing.  
  
"How in the hell were you able to lose four writers, Steph. That leaves us with only   
one." Shane yelled at his sister. This got everyone to start in at once.  
  
"What is going on?" Linda yelled over all of the voices.  
  
"Steph through a tantrum, causing four of our writers to quit." Paul said staring at Steph.  
  
"Well if they can't stand criticism then they shouldn't be in the business." Steph said.  
  
"You did not need to yell at them the way that you did." Vince said. "That's not your   
job, that's mine."  
  
"Steph, what did I tell you about watching what you say." Linda said.  
  
That caused Steph to start in again. Which caused Shane to start arguing, Paul then   
jumped in, and soon Linda and Vince were in the mix also.   
  
All the shouting and yelling were starting to make Milia nervous. She kept her eyes on   
the door, wishing she could get out of the room. She soon realized there was no way she   
could get out, so she did the only thing she knew to do.  
  
"Shut up!" Milia screamed overtop of everyone's voices. Everyone stopped talking, then   
looked over at Milia, astonished.  
  
"Thank you." She said quietly this time, looking back down to the floor.  
  
Linda came over quickly, and hugged her. "We're sorry for the fighting Milia." She had   
decided not to make a big deal out of her speaking. She didn't want to rush it. Milia   
broke away, and ran out of the room.   
  
"I'll go find her." Paul said leaving the family to sort things out.  
  
********************************************************************  
He found her ten minutes later, hiding behind some mats. She had her arms around her   
knees, and her head buried into her arms. Paul felt her jump as he sat down beside her.  
  
Milia looked over at Paul, and wiped the few tears from her eyes. "Sometimes it feels   
like I can't breath." She said.  
  
"When?" Paul asked.  
  
"When people get too close. When I open up like I am right now." She said taking deep   
breaths.  
  
"Your safe with us, you know. You have made Vince and Linda so happy with your   
return. And I know you've just been thrown into all of this, and there is so much that you   
don't know, but if you open up, maybe you'll find what you need."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Is being scared of being close to people, why you wouldn't talk?" Paul asked.  
  
"Half of it. One of the guys that I lived with for a while wouldn't let me talk, and if I did,   
well it wasn't pleasant." Milia said looking down. "I just got so used to it, then I   
realized when you don't talk, you kind of become invisible, and sometimes people will   
leave you alone."   
  
"You don't have to do that here. No one will hurt you here. Just give it a chance, get to   
know everyone."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Good, now I know that there is four people waiting to get to know you." Paul said   
standing up, and holding out his hand to help Milia up.  
  
Milia took his hand, and began to follow him. On their way back to Vince's office, they   
ran into Amy.  
  
"Hi, Paul, Hi Milia." Amy said stopping.  
  
"Hi Amy." Milia said with a smile. Now that she had spoken, she found it such a relief   
to be talking to people.  
  
"Well I'm so glad to hear you talking." Amy said with a smile.  
  
Milia went to say something and stopped as she saw the Undertaker walking down the   
hall. She looked up at him amazed. He had such a presence about him, and he seemed   
so much like his character.   
  
He walked up to them. "Hi Paul, Amy." He said. He looked down at Milia.  
  
"Mark, this is Milia." Paul said introducing her.  
  
"So your the famous Milia." Mark said looking at her again.  
  
"Your Bad Ass." Milia said with amazement. Paul and Amy busted out laughing. Mark   
smiled at that comment.  
  
"I see if you seen my character, or my reputation has preceded me." Mark said.  
  
Milia blushed and began to hide behind Mark. "Sorry, it's just I'm not used to this." She   
said explaining herself.  
  
"It's okay, little one. I'll talk to you more later." And with that he was gone.  
  
"Well we gotta be going too." Paul said to Amy.  
  
"Okay. Milia I just wanted to tell you if you have nothing to do later, come and find me.   
We can hang out."   
  
"That would be great. See you later." Milia said as she walked off with Paul.  
  
When they walked back into Vince's office, all activity ceased. Milia went to turn, but   
Paul blocked her way.  
  
"I'm sorry for running out, I know this has been difficult for you too." Milia said.  
  
Vince stopped her before she could say anything else. "Milia, we do this on your time   
table. No one else's."  
  
"Thanks. And I'm going to try to open up more." Milia said going up and hugging them.  
  
"Milia, honey. I'm not going to be able to do the spa thing this weekend now, because   
I'm going to be busy helping clean up this writer's mess."  
  
Milia looked rather disappointed. That means she would have nothing to do. She would   
only be in the way.  
  
"Well do you mind if I go ahead and go, and take someone with me, I have nothing else   
to do. Then maybe you could join me on Sunday, and we could spend the day together."   
Milia asked.  
  
Linda couldn't hide the joy she felt, that Milia wanted to spend the day with her. But she   
was worried about sending Milia somewhere without one of the family members. Linda   
looked over to Vince, who nodded yes to her. Linda could tell that he felt the same way   
though.  
  
"That's okay, if you let us send a bodyguard with you." Vince said.  
  
"That's fine. Thank you Daddy." Milia said hugging him again. Everyone was amazed   
to see Vince's eyes begin to tear. He never got emotional. But to hear Milia call him   
daddy for the first time, was one of the greatest moments of his life.  
  
"Anytime baby, anytime." Vince said slightly rocking her.  
  
"I just have one question?" Milia said. Everyone looked over at her waiting to see what   
it was. "What's a spa?" She said completely serious.  
  
Shane broke out laughing, and everyone looked over at him. "Trust me, with Mom and   
Steph around you will come to know what it is very well." This caused all the guys to   
start laughing. This made Milia even more confused.  
  
Paul couldn't help but hear the groan that Steph let out, and the hateful glare that she was   
giving Milia.  
  
  
** Thanks too those who have reviewed so far. Please review this chapter and tell me   
what you think. It helps alot when I know what the readers think of the story so far and   
give their reviews, so please write and tell me your opinions! 


	5. Chapter 5

** Hi! I am so sorry that I'm just now posting this chapter. I've been super busy moving   
and settling in to my new home. I hope you like this chapter!!  
~BurgundyRose~  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Milia looked around her, taking in her surroundings. No matter what she did, she could   
never get used her new lifestyle.   
"Whoa, your parents went all out." Amy said also taking in the atmosphere. Milia had   
asked Amy to come with her to the spa, because she seemed like the nicest, and most   
genuine of all the girls Milia had met. She immediately excepted, and even convinced   
Milia that it could be fun.  
"You know the McMahons, nothing is too expensive." Adam said. Milia glanced around   
to see Matt hitting him across the head. Adam gave him a questioning look. They had   
came along with the girls, supposedly, as Milia's bodyguards. She had insisted that she   
really didn't need anyone, but Vince wouldn't listen. So they had ended up   
compromising. Milia could go as long as Paul went with her. But Paul couldn't, so Matt   
volunteered him and Adam. They had to be in New York anyway for an appearance at   
the WWE New York.  
The first time Milia had met Adam was on the plane. He was interesting, to her. At least   
that was the only word she could think of to explain him. His wife, had her hands full   
with him.  
"Come on, let's go check in." Amy said as she began walking to the check in desk. They   
got their keys and headed off to their rooms. Amy and Milia shared one, while Matt and   
Adam had the room next to theirs. Both rooms were connected by an adjoining living   
room.   
After they got settled, they all met in the living room. "Okay, Milia we have a choice we   
can either go out on our own tonight, or we can go with the guys to their appearance at   
the WWE New York."  
This was another thing that Milia couldn't get used too. Decisions, she actually was able   
to decided for her self what she could do or not do. It was such a foreign concept, but   
one that she loved. "Uh, so what did you have in mind if we went out on our own?"   
Milia asked not having a clue what someone would do at night when going out.  
"We can get something to eat, and then go to a movie, or clubbing. We could go to the   
theater, or shopping." Amy said coming up with ideas.  
"Amy it really doesn't matter, I've never done any of those things so I'm up for   
anything." Milia said honestly even though she thought she sounded like an idiot.  
"You've never been to a movie or shopping." Adam said amazed.  
"I've just never had the chance too in the past." Milia said quietly, looking down at the   
ground.   
Amy shot Adam a glare, making him feel more guilty than what he was already. Matt   
spoke up breaking the silence. "I think you girls should come with us because Vince   
would kill me and Adam if he found out that you two went out alone."  
"That's okay with me." Milia said not wanting to get the guys into any trouble.  
"Okay, let's get ready than." Amy said grabbing Milia's hand and pulling her into their   
room.  
"What are you going to wear?" Amy asked Milia.   
Milia sighed. She never really put much thought to what she wore. She mostly went for   
clothes that covered her whole body. She had some pretty nasty scars that she didn't   
want anyone to see.  
"Uh, I'm not sure." Milia said avoiding the question.   
"Here let me help." Amy said going over and rummaging through Milia's clothes. She   
found a pair of baggy blue jeans, but couldn't find a shirt.  
"Here I have the perfect thing to go with these." Amy said pulling out a burgundy tube   
top.  
"Amy, Thanks for the offer, but I don't like to wear things like that." Milia said looking   
at the shirt.  
"Milia, you have a great body. You would look great in it."  
"Thanks, and I love the shirt. And it's not because I don't like my body, it's just that I   
have a lot of nasty scars, and I really don't like people to see them." Milia said looking   
down at the floor.  
"Milia, listen you have nothing to be ashamed of. If anyone should be ashamed, it's the   
people who did it too you. Do you mind if I take a look at the scars?" Amy said curious   
of how bad they were. "Maybe we can find something that will hide them, and still have   
you looking great."  
Milia looked at Amy. She had never showed any of the new people in her life, the scars.   
It was too personal. But she decided that maybe it was time to take another step, to   
opening up to people. Amy was one person who had been great to her, no matter what.  
Milia took off the baggy shirt she had on.   
"I have more on my legs too." Milia said as she heard Amy gasp. She was just hoping   
that her new friend wasn't pitying her.  
But it wasn't pity that Amy was feeling at that moment. Anger was the feeling, Amy was   
angry that her new friend had to go through what she did. There was one long scar down   
her back. There were too many small ones to count, several looked as though they had   
been from cigarettes.  
"How did you get this long one down your back?" Amy asked calmly.  
"That one came from the third place I lived. His name was Larry. He shot up one night,   
then proceed to cut me with a knife. He lost me in a bet to another guy."  
This angered Amy even more. What kind of guy would use someone as a bet? That's   
when she noticed the tattoo on Milia's lower back. It was black lettering that said   
Berry's Bitch. Amy sighed has she made a guess of what had happen there.  
"And this tattoo was this Berry guys' way of branding you?" Amy guessed out loud.  
"Yeah, you guessed right. Berry was the fourth and final guy I lived with. He was drug   
dealer that was way up on the chain. He won me from Berry during a poker game. Then   
right after he drugged me. When I woke up the next morning I had that on me." Milia   
said turning around to get her friend's reaction.  
"Well we can have the tattoo taken off, they have technology to do that now. And they   
even have ways of taking those scars away. I'm sure that Vince and Linda can have it   
done right away."  
"Really, I'll have to think about it." Milia said, she was glad that Amy wasn't making a   
big deal over it.  
"Now I have the perfect idea for an outfit." Amy said.  
Twenty minutes later Milia was dressed in bluejeans, a light brown button up shirt, that   
was left unbutton at the bottom to show her bellybutton. The outfit was topped off with a   
brown belt and brown boots. Her curly hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with curls   
flowing out of place around her face. Amy had helped her with her makeup and now was   
putting the final touches on her own make-up.  
"Okay, let's go get the guys." Amy said putting the lipstick that she just put on in her   
pocket.  
Milia grabbed some money and her credit cards, putting them into her pocket. She   
walked out behind Amy. The guys began to stare as soon as they say Milia. It was the   
first time they had ever seen Milia in something that wasn't hiding her body.   
"Milia, wow, you look great." Matt said finally breaking away from staring.  
"Ditto." Adam said.  
"Thanks." Milia said smiling while she began to blush.  
"Okay, guys come one before we're late." Amy said pushing the guys out the door.  
"Yes, Mommy." Adam said rolling his eyes.  
"Don't start Adam." Amy said as they got on the elevator.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Few minutes later they arrived at WWE New York. Security helped them through the   
crowd of fans that had gathered outside. Milia was amazed at all the screaming people   
that were waiting in line for the autographs. Matt and Adam made their way to sit at a   
special table to do the signing. Amy and Milia were led to a table.   
"I can't believe all these people." Milia told Amy as they ordered drinks.  
"I know, but without the fans, the guys and I wouldn't have a job." Amy said smiling at   
the fans and waving.  
As the waitress brought their drinks over, they began to discuss plans for tomorrow. "So   
I think that we should do all the spa stuff in the morning, and then we can go shopping   
afterwards. What do you think?"  
Milia smiled, "I think that that would be great."  
They decided to wait until the guys break to order, so they just sat and talked. Milia had   
learned alot from Amy. Milia decided to ask Amy a question she was curious about.   
"Amy what's the deal with you and Matt?"   
"Me and Matt, now there's a question. The answer is I don't know. We dated for a long   
time, but we always broke up and got back together. But now it's different, we're much   
better as friends. There's not spark no more."  
"That's sad." Milia said.  
"We're both okay with it." Amy said with a smile. "You know Milia if you ever want to   
talk about anything I'm always here, willing to listen."  
"Thanks Amy, it's nice to hear someone say that sincerely. Everybody else says it, and it   
seems like they just want the gossip."  
"Yeah, I know how that can be." Amy said.  
Matt came up to the table. "Amy some fans wanted your autograph, do you mind?" Matt   
asked.   
"No, I'll be right back. You two go ahead and order, Adam and I will tell our waitress   
what we want from the autograph table." With that Amy was off, leaving Milia with   
Matt.  
There was an uncomfortable silence, neither Matt nor Milia knew what to say to each   
other. Finally Matt broke the silence, "So, You and Amy seem to have become good   
friends."   
"Yeah, Amy is the best." Milia said. The waitress walked up, and gave them menus.   
Matt opened his up and began to look at what was available. He noticed Milia wasn't   
looking at hers. "You are going to order right?" Matt asked with a smile.  
Milia hesitantly smiled back. "Yeah." She opened the menu and began to look. After a   
few minutes, Matt looks up and notices that Milia's menu is upside down. Then he   
finally got it, Milia couldn't read.   
"Milia, do you need help?" Matt asked carefully not wanting to upset her.  
Milia took a breath, she was embarrassed that she was going to have to admit to   
something that she was very self-conscious about. She knew that he knew. "So how did   
you figure out that I couldn't read?" She asked him straight out.  
"Not to embarrass you or anything, but you had the menu upside down." Matt said.  
"That would do it." Milia said with a smile. "It's not something I like to admit, because   
people will think I'm dumb. But I never got to go to school."  
"That's rough, but Milia your intelligent. You could probably learn in no time." Matt   
said encouraging her.  
"Thanks." They talked for a little bit more, and with Matt's help Milia was able to order   
her food. After everyone ate, and another hour of signing they went back to the spa.  
***********************************************************************  
Adam and Milia were sitting in the living room. Adam was introducing the world of   
cartoons to Milia. He had became one of Milia's favorite people, because he kept her   
laughing the whole time she was with him.  
Amy was laying on her bed trying to go to asleep. Trying to, being the word. Matt came   
in and sat down beside her.  
"She can't read. Amy she never had the chance to go to school. To be as nice, caring,   
and intelligent as she is, I can't imagine the hell she must have lived through." Matt said.  
"I know. I didn't know she couldn't read. But Matt, I can't stop thinking about what she   
must have went through. Do you know why she always wears baggy clothing?" Amy   
asked him.  
"I can only imagine." Matt said shaking his head.  
"Matt her back and body are covered with scars. Cigarette burns, and cuts all over. I   
wished I had never asked to see them. I think I'm the first person she has let see them.   
She has this large long scar down her back. It was from a knife, Matt. This guy named   
Larry did it too her. And then he used her as a payment on a bet, to some guy named   
Berry. He drugged her and had a tattoo put on her back saying Berry's Bitch. It's   
horrible." Amy said as tears began to form in her eyes for her friend.  
Matt reached out and pulled Amy into a hug. "Amy I know it's upsetting, but she's out   
of that life now. And she's got a great friend like you to help her, and a family. She's   
gonna be okay. It might take awhile, but look how she's already stating to open up."  
"I know, I don't know if I could be as strong as she was or is after all she's been   
through." Amy said. With one last hug, she laid back down closing her eyes.   
Finally she fell asleep. Matt got up and went back out to the main room, where Milia   
was still laughing at Adam's antics.  
"Well guys, I'm gonna go to bed, night." Milia said getting up and heading off to her and   
Amy's room.  
Milia got dressed for bed. But she knew there was no way she could sleep. She was too   
awake. She brushed out her hair, sometimes that helped, but it didn't work this time.   
She decided to go exploring. She put on her slippers and grabbed her room key, locking   
the door as she left.   
She got on the elevator and went to the ground floor. She smiled to the night shift crew   
as she passed them looking from room to room. Then she smiled as she came to one.   
There was a maid washing the windows as she stepped into the room.  
"Do you mind?" She asked pointing to the piano.  
The woman smiled and shook her head no. "I would love to have some music while I   
work." She said with a smile.  
"Thanks." Milia said walking over to the piano. She sat down on the stool and pulled   
the cover up, fingering the keys. Milia closed her eyes and smiled. She loved music, it   
was her escape so may times. Then her fingers began to play a haunting melody.  
*********************************************************************  
"Adam, I'm gonna go work out. You want to come?" He asked the guy sitting in front of   
the TV.  
"This late at night? You go ahead, I'm gonna go to bed." Adam said getting up and   
turning the tv off.   
Matt grabbed his gym bag and walked out of the door. He got on the elevator hitting the   
button for the first floor. He couldn't stop thinking about Milia, and why he felt so   
protective of her.  
"Excuse me, where's the gym?" He asked a night crew member. He gave Matt   
directions and went on his way.  
Matt began walking down the hall, and stopped as her heard someone playing the piano.   
Matt recognized as Guns n' Roses, November Rain. He peeked into the room, and   
caught his breath. Milia was the one playing the piano. Her eyes were closed and a   
small smile was on her face. She looked as though she was in a whole different world.   
The music stopped, Matt went to reveal himself, but stopped as she began to play a   
different song. Her eyes were still closed. But this time, Matt was caught off guard as   
she began to sing.  
  
God, sometimes you just don't come through  
God, sometimes you just don't come through  
Do you need a woman to look after you?  
God, sometimes you just don't come through  
  
She stopped singing, but kept playing the song. Matt couldn't believe how beautiful her   
voice was. She began to sing again.   
  
You make pretty daisys, pretty daisys, love  
I gotta find, find, find  
what your doing about things here  
a few witches burning  
gets a little toasty here  
I gotta find, find, find  
why you always go  
when the wind blows  
  
God, sometimes you just don't come through  
God, sometimes you just don't come through, Babe  
Do you need a woman to look after you?  
God, sometimes you just don't come through  
  
She stopped singing again as her fingers floated over the keys. Matt was now standing   
inside the room. He was memorized by her. The way she sang, the way she seemed to   
be so free in the world the music took her too. Matt began to move closer to her as she   
began to sing again.  
  
Well tell me that your crazy  
maybe than I'll understand you  
You got your nine, nine iron  
in the back seat just in case  
I heard you've gone south  
well, babe, you love your new four wheel  
I gotta find, find, find  
why you always go  
when the wind blows  
  
Milia opened her eyes as she stopped singing, but continued to play. There was a   
haunted look in her eyes, one that made her look so mysterious to Matt. One that drew   
him in. She noticed him for the first time, and smiled. Matt thought she was going to   
stop but she continued to play and even finished the song.  
  
will you, you even tell her  
if you decide to make the sky fall  
will you, you even tell her  
if you decide to make the sky . . . . .  
  
god, sometimes you just don't come through  
god, sometimes you just don't come through, babe  
do you need a woman to look after you?  
god sometimes you just don't come through  
  
do you need a woman to look after you?  
God sometimes you just don't come . . . .   
through  
  
She finished playing the song, as Matt began to clap. She blushed and took her fingers   
off the keys. "And what are you doing down here?" She asked.  
"I was on my way to the gym, when I heard someone playing the piano, and curiosity got   
to me. You are great Milia. Your voice is wonderful, and your great playing the piano.   
How did you learn?" Matt asked sitting beside her.  
"I taught myself." She said simply. Matt gave her a look to go on, so she did. "There   
were alot of times, when I was locked up in a house, left to myself. One of the places I   
lived had a piano. So I would turn on a radio, and play by hearing. I guess it just comes   
naturally, because as soon as I hear something, usually I can pick it up right away."  
"Well you play and sing better than most artists. I'm not lying when I say you are very   
talented.  
"Thanks Matt."  
"So what are you doing down here?" Matt asked the question that she had asked him.  
"Couldn't sleep. Adam got me laughing, and now I'm wide awake." Milia said with a   
smile.  
"Well why don't we go and put on a movie, until we get tired?" Matt suggested.  
"But what about the gym?"  
"I can do that tomorrow, I don't really feel like working out now."  
"Okay, let's go." Milia said as she walked out of the room followed by Matt.  
  
  
* Song: God. Sung by: Tori Amos  
  
  
Well that's it for now. I'll have another chapter up early this week. Please Review   
and tell me your thoughts on my story. Thanks. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
  
The next morning . . . . . . .   
  
Amy woke up to the sound of the alarm going off. She looked over to see that the clock   
read 8:00 a.m. She then remembered that her and Milia had an appointment for   
massages at 9:00. Then at 10:00 they had facials. Then on too hair appointments, and   
various other treatments.   
  
Amy sat up and looked over to the other bed. The first thing that she noticed was that   
Milia was not in the bed. Then she went on to notice that the bed had never been turned   
down, so therefore she never slept in the bed last night.  
  
She got up quickly, as she began to worry about Milia. She went to the living room, and   
gave a sigh of relief. Milia was asleep on the couch, wrapped in Matt's arms. 'Hmm, I   
wonder what is going on there,' Amy thought to herself. She wasn't jealous, actually far   
from it. Like she told Milia, her and Matt were over for awhile now. Actually now that   
she had seen them like this, she thought that they were really cute together. It's just to   
bad that Milia wasn't ready for an relationship, and probably wouldn't be ready for a   
long time.  
  
Amy walked over to the couch and gently shook Milia awake. "Milia, gotta get up, we   
have an hour to dress and get breakfast before our appointments." Amy said as Milia   
began to stir. Milia slowly got up, waking Matt in the process.  
  
"Hi." Milia said to Matt.   
  
"Hello." Matt answered stretching. Milia had fallen asleep during the movie last night,   
and Matt just let her sleep in his arms, eventually falling asleep himself.  
  
"Matt, we will see you later. I'll call one of you on your cells, so we can meet up for   
lunch." Amy said dragging Milia up and into their room.  
  
They both took quick showers, not bothering to do their hair or makeup. Instead it was   
pony tails, and sports pants. Amy wore a tank top, while Milia went for her usual   
sweatshirt.  
  
"I hate mornings." Amy said as she shut their room door. They were walking down the   
hallway when suddenly Amy tripped over her own feet and went falling into Milia. Soon   
both girls were on the floor laughing.   
  
"Amy, girl get off of me." Milia said in between laughs. Amy rolled off, still laughing.   
  
They were outside of Matt's and Adam's door. Suddenly the door open, and their stood   
Matt and a half awake Adam. This made both Milia and Amy laugh even more.  
  
"I'm afraid to even ask." Adam said with a slight smile. Milia tried to speak but   
couldn't, which made Amy laugh even harder.  
  
"Breathe, girls." Matt said. He bent down to help Milia up off of the floor where she   
was laying down laughing. Amy reached up and kicked Matt in the ass, causing him to   
fall over. The look on Matt's face was priceless, causing another bout of laughter, which   
included Adam.  
  
"Are you girls on something this morning?" Adam asked as all three people got up off of   
the floor.  
  
"I'm not even gonna answer that." Amy said straightening her clothes up.  
  
"Amy just having a little trouble with her feet this morning." Milia said.  
  
"That's every morning." Matt said with a laugh.  
  
"Watch it Matt." Amy said. "Now we gotta go down and get something to eat, before   
we start our massage session."  
  
"That's where we were heading. Let us get our shoes on, and we'll head on down   
together." Adam said walking back into the room. Two minutes later they we're on their   
way.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Look up, no I said look up." Milia said in a false high pitch voice. She was doing her   
impression of Sonny, the hair stylist who had given her a new look.  
  
"Oh my god, that is so him. He reminded me so much of Ricco." Amy said laughing.  
  
"He was driving me crazy, with all of his orders." Milia said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but he done an remarkable job with your hair. It was great before, but now   
whoa." Amy said giving Milia's hair a quick glance before turning around and hitting the   
elevator button. They had taken the long mass of curly brown hair, and high lighted it,   
and cut into long layers, making her hair even more curlier and wild.  
  
"I know, I'm surprised how much I ended up liking it." Milia said running her fingers   
through the curls. Today, at been the best day of Milia's life, and defiantly the most fun.  
  
They walked into their room, and dropping all their bags on the beds before heading into   
the living room part of their sweet. They found Adam and Matt in an intense game of   
video wrestling.  
  
"Are you guys coming shopping with us?" Amy asked.  
  
"Let us finish this match first." Adam said his gaze never leaving the game.  
  
"Fine, but you better be ready by the time we change." Amy answered him.  
  
Ten minutes later, the girls came back into the living room. The guys were not watching   
a rerun of The Man Show. They looked up at the girls. There jaws dropped, Adam's   
literally. They couldn't believe the change in Milia. She was pretty before but now she's   
drop dead gorgeous.  
  
"Whoa, Milia this new look, is great on you." Adam finally said breaking the silence.  
  
"Beautiful, you look absolutely Beautiful," Matt said revealing some of the thoughts in   
his head.  
  
"Hey, and what about me?" Amy said breaking the guys attention from Milia. Well at   
least Adam's attention from Milia.   
  
"Well, you look nice too, Amy." Adam said with a grin. Amy reached over and hit his   
arm, causing Adam to grin even more.  
  
"Let's just go." Amy said with a laugh  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Ten minutes later they pulled up to the first boutique. "Can't we go to the mall." Adam   
said not really wanting to spend all day in all the fancy shops.  
  
"We will, we just want to visit a couple of places first." Amy said pushing Adam into the   
shop.  
  
Amy got to work right away, looking for clothes for both her and Milia. Milia looked   
around feeling way out of her element.   
  
"Matt come here for a minute." Amy called. Matt walked over to her and she began   
throwing clothes into his arms. "Matt you are such a great helper." Amy said as she kept   
on piling up clothes. Fifteen minutes later Matt's arms was full, and Amy was pulling   
Milia towards the fitting rooms with the guys in tow.  
  
"Okay, this is Milia's and this is for me." Amy began assorting the clothes into the   
dressing rooms with the help of a saleswoman.  
  
"Now, Milia don't be afraid of you don't like any of the outfits just tell me, I won't be   
mad, but I wanna see them first." Amy said pushing her into one of the fitting rooms   
before going into one herself.  
  
Milia took a deep breath, how did she get into this? Why in the world did she let Amy   
talk her into letting her pick out clothes for her? Milia just shook her head and looked at   
all the clothes that were hanging up. She took her clothes off and put on the first outfit.  
  
"Come out, let us see." Amy called. Milia opened the door and walked out. She was in   
a pair of dark jeans with a yellow tank top with a sheer yellow shirt over top of that.  
  
"That one looks get, put it in the yes pile." Amy said with Adam and Matt agreeing.  
  
Forty -Five minutes later both guys were carrying arm loads of bags out to the car for the   
girls.   
  
"Can we go to the mall now?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yeah, we can go to the mall now." Amy said.   
  
Five minutes later they pulled up to the mall. Matt, Adam, and Amy disguised   
themselves some what. Matt and Adam both pulled their hair back into pony tails, then   
threw hats on their heads. Amy put her classic red hair up in a bun. And all three wore   
sunglasses.  
  
"Uh, aren't the glasses a little too much?" Milia asked looking at the three.  
  
"Probably, but we'll just look strange, not recognizable." Matt said. They walked into   
the mall, Mat and Amy went straight into some store with Neon lights and Chinese   
symbols all around.  
  
"Looks like they'll be in here for awhile." Adam whispered to Milia. She shook her   
head in agreement.  
  
Then Adam noticed the store next to it. "Let's go over here." Adam said grabbing   
Milia's hand and lead over to the next store, which happened to be a toy store. "I want to   
see something."   
  
They went to the action figure aisle. "Cool, there's only one left." Adam said picking up   
and action figure of "Edge" up. Milia smiled as his reaction to his own figure.   
  
"Awe, look he comes with his own sun glasses." Milia said teasing Adam.  
  
"You laugh now, but everyone loves the sunglasses." He said with a laugh. "Come on   
you can help me find something for my niece."   
  
They began to walk down the girlie aisle, filled with Barbie, baby dolls, and various other   
things. "What do you think, so me?" Adam asked holding up a black feather boa. Milia   
began to laugh.  
  
"No, this one I believe." Milia put a pink feathered boa around his neck. "Yeah, pink is   
your color. And these to match." She said putting on pink dangling heart clip on   
earrings. "And to complete the outfit, you have to have the tiara," she added taking off   
his hat, and replacing it with the tiara.  
  
Stepping back to see the complete picture, Milia lost it, and began to laugh non stop. She   
began to laugh harder as she heard Amy's voice behind her.   
  
"Adam that is so you, what a great look. I never knew you could pull off the look." Amy   
said laughing with Milia.  
  
A flash went off, and there stood Matt with a camera. "Oh this is too perfect. Good   
thing Amy always carries a camera with her." He said handing the disposable camera   
back to Amy.  
  
Adam quickly took off the tiara and boa before Amy could take anymore pictures.   
"Now, look what you did Milia, they have pictures." He said with a moan, taking off the   
earrings.  
  
"Oh, Adam. Darling you looked beautiful."Milia answered causing Matt and Amy to   
again burst out laughing.  
  
"Just come on." Adam said taking his action figure to the check out. Amy and I made   
fun of him the whole time. The sales boy gave him a weird look. "Don't even ask." He   
told him shaking his head.   
  
They joked like this for the rest of the day, and Milia began to think of Adam as one of   
her friends.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"What are we going to do, tonight?" Adam asked collapsing onto the couch of the hotel.   
They had shopped at the mall for a good two hours and he was beginning to feel tired.  
  
"I thought we would take Milia out for her first experience of clubbing." Amy said with   
a smile. Clubbing was one of their favorite activities to do after shows, and New York   
had some of the best clubs.  
"I'm defiantly up for some partying. But first I gotta go call Sarah." Adam walked into   
the bedroom to call his wife.  
  
"Well Milia, let's go start getting ready." Amy said.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
An hour later, the girls walked back into the living room. The guys were already there   
waiting.  
  
"Milia it should be a crime, to look that good." Adam said teasing her. She laughed out   
loud as he looked her up and down. She had on black leather pants with a red tank top   
underneath a sheer black clover that buttoned in the middle.  
  
"Well too bad your married Adam, or I would have to arrest you." She said surprising   
Adam.  
  
"Okay, you two let's go." Amy said pushing them out the door.   
  
In the elevator Milia and Matt kept on stealing glances of each other. Milia couldn't get   
over how good Matt looked in his blue jeans and black shirt.  
  
Finally they arrived a the club. They grabbed a table and sat down to order drinks. "Do   
you drink, Milia?" Amy asked not sure if Milia had ever drank or not.  
  
"Yeah, actually quite often. So don't worry about me." Milia said as they began to   
order.   
  
"Come on let's go dance." Amy said grabbing Milia and leading her to the dance floor.   
They began to dance and Amy was kinda surprised at how good of a dancer Milia was.   
  
"Where did you learn to dance?" She yelled over the music.  
  
"One of Larry's girlfriends was a dancer. She was nice sometimes, and taught me. That   
and music videos." Milia said as she kept on dancing.  
  
A few minutes later the guys joined them on the dance floor. They paired off, Amy with   
Adam, and Milia with Matt. Milia and Matt began to move together. Matt slowly   
moved to put his hand on her side, not wanting to scare her.   
  
A couple of songs later, Milia was beginning to get tired. "Matt thanks for the dance."   
Milia sad and went to kiss his cheek, but Matt couldn't hear her so he moved his head to   
face her. Her lips landed on his. Matt was surprised when Milia didn't move away, so he   
continued to kiss her. Milia was in heaven, she had never been kissed like that before.   
Finally she broke away, and looked up at Matt. He smiled down at her, and kissed her   
forehead.  
  
They went back to the table where Amy and Adam had been watching them. They didn't   
say anything, which relieved Matt. He didn't want to embarrass Milia. He was   
beginning to have feelings for her, and he wasn't quite sure what he was going to do   
about it.  
  
  
Well that's it for now. Please review and tell me your opinions on the story. It really   
helps to know what people like, and don't like about the story so far. Thanks!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Milia sat on her bed, listening to music. It had been a week since she had gotten back,   
and now she was alone in the mansion with just the servants and body guards. She was   
bored. Linda had been the only one to visit her. And Milia was disappointed because she   
wanted to spend time with Vince. She loved the idea of having a father, but it wasn't like   
she had hoped for.  
  
"Milia!" She looked up to see one of the maids at the door. "Your parents are here and   
want to talk to you." Then she left before Milia could say anything.  
  
'I hope they're here for awhile.' Milia thought to herself as she got up. She checked   
herself to make sure she was presentable then made her way downstairs. Linda and   
Vince were in his office, they looked up as she came into the room.  
  
They both stood up and hugged her. Vince giving her a kiss on the cheek. She sat down   
next Linda and waited to hear what they had to say.  
  
"Milia, we wanted to talk to you about something." Vince said sounding somewhat   
business like.  
  
"Okay." Milia answered slightly confused.  
  
"We've decided to get you a tutor. We want you to have an education. Then you can go   
on to any college that you want to." Vince said. "But, we've decided that it would be   
best if you were away from here, so that you will be able to concentrate. There are to   
many distractions here."  
  
Milia felt her heartbreak. Sure, she wanted to learn all that she could, but to be sent   
away. 'They must not want me here.' Milia thought to herself. 'They must be ashamed   
of me.' But in no way was Milia going to make herself look like a fool, she wasn't going   
to stay somewhere she wasn't wanted.  
  
"Okay." Milia simply replied. What else could she do? There was no where else she   
could go. The only other option was to live on the streets, and she refused to go back   
there.  
  
"Good, I have a flight scheduled for you to leave in three hours. You'll be staying at a   
house with your tutor and body guards in Los Angeles. It's a great city, where you can   
see so many new things. You'll have your own bank accounts set up, and I'll be putting   
money in them every month." Vince told her.  
  
"Sounds great, Thanks." Milia said with a sad tone to her voice.  
  
"Milia, we'll come and see you as often as we can. We love you, and this is for the best.   
You need an education so you can make something of yourself." Linda said noticing   
how unhappy Milia seemed to be about this.  
  
"I know, thanks. Um, I'm going to go and start packing." Milia said as she got up.  
  
"Sure. Oh and Milia, Paul as agreed to go with you. We don't want you to have to travel   
alone."   
  
She just nodded. What else could she say? She went back up to her room and started to   
pack. When she was finished she carried her bags and set them beside the door. She sat   
down on the stairs and just waited. She wanted to cry, but she refused to let herself.  
  
Thirty minutes later, a limo pulled up. Hunter came to the door, Milia was waiting for   
him. Vince and Linda finally came to foyer.  
  
"We'll miss you Milia. And I promise we'll come and see you soon." Linda said   
hugging her. Milia still didn't say anything.  
  
"Bye, honey." Vince said now hugging her. Milia just nodded her head, turned, and   
walked out of the door never looking back. Vince couldn't help but notice how Milia   
didn't give him his usual kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Call us when you get there, Paul." Linda said.  
  
"I will, bye." And with that Paul followed Milia out to the limo. A few seconds later it   
pulled out of the drive and through the gates.  
  
"Vince I still don't agree with this. Milia, needs to be with us. We just got her back and   
now we're sending her away. She was hurt, Vince. I swear to you, we better not lose   
her."  
  
"Linda, calm down. She'll be fine. She needs to do this, be away from us, so that she   
can learn to be on her own. Stephanie's right, she would be to dependent here." Vince   
said with a sigh.  
  
"You better be right." Linda snapped before heading out the garden. The place she liked   
to be alone.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"So your back to not talking, huh?" Paul said as he sat beside Milia in the limo. It had   
been five minutes and still she had not said word, not even hello.  
  
"I don't have anything to say." Milia told Paul. She was watching the scenery go by   
through the window.   
  
"Okay. You know I'm here if you want to talk about it."   
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
"Talk about what's bothering you."  
  
"Nothings, bothering me. I have no clue what your talking about."  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not dumb Milia. I know when something is bothering   
you."  
  
"I never said you were dumb Paul. Maybe dense, but not dumb." Milia said with a   
smile.  
  
"Am I supposed to Thank You for that?"  
  
"If you want too."  
  
"Well at least your speaking now."  
  
Milia didn't say anything, she just looked down at her hands. She began to pick at her   
nails, out of nervousness.  
  
"Maybe I spoke too soon." Paul said watching Milia.  
  
"I just don't get it. They say that they love me, now they're shipping me off to the other   
side of the country. What did I do wrong?" Milia asked as a tear began to slip down her   
cheek.  
  
"Milia, you didn't do anything." Paul said pulling Milia into a hug. "Your parents just   
want what's best for you. Think of this as an adventure. Plus, your parents will be by all   
the time, and so will your brother and sister, and I."  
  
"Thanks Paul, somehow you always say what I need to hear." Milia buried her head in   
his shoulder.  
  
Paul looked down at Milia in his arms. In a weird way, he had became really close to   
Milia in the month that she had been with them. She felt like his little sister. Right then   
he swore that he would protect her no matter what. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
It has been over two months, and still she hasn't seen any of her family or friends. So   
much for promises of visits. Amy called her practically everyday though, and Linda,   
Vince, Shane, and Paul called usually once a week.   
  
Milia had come to an conclusion though, she really only missed Amy and Paul. At least   
that's what she told herself, but deep down she really missed her family. She felt like she   
wasn't good enough, to be part of the McMahon family.  
  
There had been alot of change in Milia. She was reading, though she still had a long way   
to go, but it was a start. She had learned to drive. That was the most exciting thing for   
her, she had even passed her driving test. But there was something else that had changed   
about Milia, she had a new air of confidence to her. Her attitude had gotten tougher, but   
it was only to cover the hurt.  
  
"Milia, you have visitors." Ms. Brooks called. Ms. Brooks, was one of the most   
annoying people she ever met. She was nosie and lectured way too much. She had   
Saturday's off, but yet she was still here, in the house.   
  
Must be Missy, Milia thought as she opened the door her bedroom. Milia had made   
friends with her neighbors. Their parents were from old money, and currently living in   
Paris. But they had chosen to stay behind in LA. Melissa was the only one there this   
week, Melinda had a meeting in New York.  
  
"Missy, what are you up too? You want to go shopping?" Milia said as she began to fly   
down the steps.  
  
"I'm not Missy, but you know I'm always up for shopping."   
  
"Oh my god." Milia said coming down the steps as fast as she could. "Amy, I'm so glad   
to see you. I'm so surprised, why didn't you tell me your coming?"  
  
"Because I wanted it to be a surprise." Amy said reaching out and hugging Milia.   
  
"How long can you stay?" Milia asked pulling away.  
  
"I'm here until next sunday, that's if you don't mind me staying here."  
  
"You know that your always welcomed here."  
  
"Thanks. Now I have another surprise. Go look in your drive way." Milia looked at   
Amy strangely wondering what she meant by that. Maybe it would be Matt. Milia had   
thought alot about Matt in the past two months. Then she decided to show her something   
that she had been working on. She raised one of her eyebrows keeping the other one   
down.  
  
Amy began to laugh, as Milia did her rock impression. "You have to show that too   
Dwayne. But come on." Amy said sounding excited. She pushed Milia out of the door.  
  
Milia stood shocked. There stood Shane beside a brand new Burgundy BMW   
convertible. He came up and hugged Milia.  
  
"You can close your mouth now, Sis. This is a gift from Dad and Mom. As soon as they   
heard that you passed your driver's test, they decided to buy you a car. They wanted to   
come themselves, but they were busy."   
  
"Damn, I love it. I can't believe it." Milia said running to the car. "Wait a minute, their   
not trying to buy me off, are they."  
  
"Probably, but take the car, and still be pissed at them, I am. I am angry that they sent   
my little sister across the country, and didn't even bother to tell me, till after it   
happened."  
  
"Well let's not think about it, okay." Milia said as Shane nodded his head in agreement.   
"I know Amy is staying for a week, but what about you?"  
  
"I would love to stay longer, but I got to get back. I have to be at a board meeting early   
tomorrow morning. But I am coming back in two weeks okay."  
  
"Okay, Shane. Do you have to leave now?" Shane nodded his head yes. "Well here I'll   
drive you to the airport, then Amy and I can go shopping and catch up on things. But let   
me change first."   
  
They nodded in agreement and walked into the house after Milia. "Come on I'll show   
you to the guest room, next to mine." Milia said to Amy.   
  
Fifteen minutes later, Milia came back down the stairs. Amy and Shane were waiting in   
the living room. Milia was excited because they were going to see her in something they   
had never seen her in before.  
  
"Milia, oh my God, you look great." Amy said taking in Milia. She had on a blue jean   
shorts with a black baby T. "The scars are completely gone."   
  
"Yeah, I had the treatments done when I first came here. Plus the Tatoo is gone." Milia   
turned around showing her lower back.  
  
"My little sis is all grown up. I must admit though you look good." Shane said hugging   
her.   
  
"Thanks, let's go before you miss your flight."   
  
Milia and Amy made Shane sit in the back seat, as they headed off to the airport. Milia   
had a great time, and enjoyed the time she got to spend with her brother, even thought it   
was short. After dropping Shane off at the airport, Milia and Amy were now on their way   
to the mall.  
  
"So, what's been happening around the federation? Any good gossip?" Milia asked   
Amy.  
  
"Let's see, nothing really big. Andrew went home and found his girlfriend in bed with   
another guy. He blew up, and kicked her out."  
  
"Well, he doesn't have room to talk. I never met him, but I saw him go to his room with   
a ring rat once."  
  
"That sounds like Andrew. All the divas are beginning to gang up on Stacey and Torri.   
No one can stand them. Oh, and Adam says hi."  
  
"I miss the big oaf. So how is Matt?" Milia asked nonchalantly.  
  
"He's doing okay." Amy said with a smile. She knew that the two liked each other.   
Matt had been moping for the last two months. Jeff was about ready to kill him. So   
when Amy told him she was coming out there, Jeff decided that him and Matt would fly   
out Tuesday. "Actually if you don't mind, Matt and Jeff, thought that they would come   
out on Tuesday and stay for a few days."   
  
"No, I don't mind at all." Milia said with a small smile on her face.  
  
"And what's that smile about?" Amy asked.  
  
"I have no clue what your talking about, I'm just happy your here."  
  
"Yeah right, so what do you feel about Matt?"  
  
"He's nice."  
  
"Milia, I saw you two kiss back in New York. Now tell me."  
  
"Okay, I like him alot. I just hope he likes me back. Besides, It would never work, I'm   
all the way out here, and you guys are always traveling. I guess you can call it a crush."   
  
Amy let the subject drop. As much as she wanted to push things along, she knew that she   
couldn't. Everything would have to happen on their own time.   
  
They got out of the car and headed into the mall. As soon as they got into the first store,   
Milia's cell phone went off.  
  
"Hello?" Milia said turning on her phone.  
  
"Hey, Milia. Are you busy?" Missy's voice said coming through the phone.  
  
"I'm here shopping with my friend Amy. She flew in to stay for a little while. Why   
anything going on tonight?"   
  
"I was thinking about hitting Club Sapphire tonight. Would you girls be up for it?"   
  
"Hold on one minute, Missy." Milia turned to Amy, who was busy looking at a violet   
halter top. "Amy, feel like hitting a club tonight, with my friend Missy. It's a one of the   
most slammn' places to go."  
  
"Defiantly. You know I'm always up for a party." Amy said deciding to buy the top.  
  
"Missy, we're on. We'll take my new ride, so we'll pick you up."  
  
"When did you get a car?'  
  
"Today, when my parents had it delivered. It is sweet, it's a burgundy BMW   
convertible."  
  
"Sounds hot, okay I'll see you let's say Midnight."  
  
"Okay, later." Milia shut of her phone, and set out to find the perfect outfit.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Three days later . . . .  
  
"Come on let's go." Milia said trying to hurry Amy up. They were getting ready to pick   
Jeff and Matt up from the airport. Milia was getting nervous.  
  
"Calm down girl." Amy called from upstairs. Five minutes later she walked down.   
"Trying to look good for a certain someone."   
  
Milia looked down at her clothes. She had on low waisted jeans, with a tight red tank top   
that stopped above her belly button. "I have no idea what your talking about."  
  
"Yeah right."   
  
"Amy don't start."  
  
"I'm not. But I am excited that your going to get your belly button pierced today."  
  
"I know, I am too. I just hope that the guys flight is on time, or I will miss the   
appointment."  
  
"It will be, come on let's go."   
  
Twenty minutes later we pulled up to the airport and parked. As they went in, Amy   
almost walked into a post because she was busy watching a hot guy. Milia had to admit   
he was cute. He had blonde hair that he wore messy, and had great muscles. He had a   
tatoo of a chain going around his upper arm. Total hottie.  
  
"He's been the most gorgeous guy so far." Amy said as they took a seat to watch the   
planes come in. They had five minutes to wait, so they spent that time checking guys   
out.  
  
"Amy, over there. That guy in the blue shirt. Now he's hot." I said pointing to a guy   
with short blonde hair, and rocker type appearance.  
  
"No, too skinny. That guy over there with the muscles, now he's nice." Amy said   
looking the opposite direction.  
  
"But not as gorgeous as me." A voice said from behind them. Milia and Amy turned   
around to see Jeff and Matt behind them.  
  
"Hi, guys. Uh, We didn't see you come in." Amy said with a small smile.  
  
"Probably not since you were staring at rocker boy, and muscle guy." Jeff said with a   
laugh.  
  
"Had to have something to do." Milia said with a smile.  
  
"Is that right?" Matt asked.   
  
Milia didn't say anything, just smiled. "Boys, we'll meet you out front. Come on Amy,   
we'll pull the car around." Milia gave the guys a big smile, and winked at Matt before   
turning around and walking away.   
  
Matt stood completely still for a few seconds. He was shocked that Milia was actually   
flirting with him. He watched her walk away, her hips lightly swaying. 'Damn, she   
looks good.' Matt thought taking in her appearance. Matt couldn't see any signs of scars,   
that she used to have.   
  
"Okay, Matt you can stop staring now." Jeff said with a laugh. He was relieved to see   
Matt in a better mood. They began to walk towards the luggage claim department.  
  
After they collected their suitcases, they quickly made their way out of the airport. They   
hadn't been recognized yet, and they were hoping to keep it that way. As soon as they   
walked out the doors, Milia and Amy pulled up in a convertible.  
  
"Nice car, you really need to let me drive it one day." Jeff said eyeing the car   
appreciatively  
  
"Don't." Amy said with a laugh. "Jeff, is one of the worst drivers that I know."  
  
"Hey." Jeff yelled as him and Matt hopped into the backseat.  
  
Milia took off, out of the parking lot. She looked back at Matt through the rearview   
mirror, and smiled as she caught him staring at her.  
  
"So, do you have any good music?" Matt asked.  
  
The radio was tuned into a station that played hip hop music. Milia was the type of   
person who liked to listen to every kind of music. Then she remembered that both Matt   
and Jeff were into Rock. She hit the cd changer button, and an Aerosmith cd began to   
play.  
  
"Milia, you need to put the petal to the medal if we're going to be on time." Amy said   
looking down at her watch.  
  
Milia floored the petal, and shot off. Ten minutes later, they pulled into a practically   
empty parking lot. It was 7:30 and this part of the city hadn't began hopping yet. It   
usually didn't untill midnight. But this parlor was the best, and Milia wanted to do   
something else later, so she made the appointment for early.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Jeff asked looking at the sign that read tatoos and piercing.   
  
"Milia is getting her belly button pierced." Amy said as she got out of the car.  
  
"Oh, really." Matt said letting is mind picture her with a hoop on her belly. The image   
began to stir him.   
  
"Cool, maybe I can get an idea for a new tatoo." Jeff said as they went into the shop.  
  
"Hey, Jake." Milia said as she went up to the counter.  
  
"So, are you ready?" Jake asked Milia. She had met Jake through Missy. She had tried   
to hook them up together, but there were never any sparks between then. Milia didn't   
know why, he was good looking. He had brown eyes, and a gorgeous goatee. His head   
was shaved, but he pulled if off so well. Actually Jake, would look bad with hair.  
  
"Yeah, did you get it in?" Milia asked mysteriously, which caught Matt's attention.   
  
"I ordered it just for you Lia." Jake said reaching up and taking a small box off of the   
shelf. He opened it up and there laid a gold hoop with a jade stone in the middle.  
  
"Are you sure you want it pierced with this one, because it will have to stay in for   
awhile?" Jake asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I picked it when Missy and I were in here last time. I'll be back to buy   
more." Milia said.  
  
Matt began to wonder about Jake and Milia. They seemed to know each other well.   
Matt began to wonder why he cared so much.  
  
"Okay, back here." Jake moved towards the back room. Milia grabbed Matt's hand and   
dragged him along. Jeff and Amy were busy looking at tatoos.  
  
"Hold my hand Matt?"   
  
"Anything you want." Matt held Milia's hand as she climbed onto the table. Jake done   
the piercing quickly, and Matt was shocked that Milia hadn't even flinched when it   
happened. Matt was in awe of Milia.  
  
Milia leaned over and kissed Matt's cheek. "Thanks for holding my hand." Milia   
whispered to Matt.  
  
"Anytime." Matt replied in a whisper. That's when Matt realized he was falling for   
Milia. And it was head over heels falling.  
  
"So what do you think?" Milia asked as she stood back from him.  
  
"I love it. It is so sexy." Matt said.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that." Milia said with a small smile. Everything was going   
her way, now hopefully the rest of the night would also.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They drove to the house, next. Everyone needed to change, before they headed out again.   
Milia was going to take them to a small bar. They had great food, and Milia loved the   
people there. Milia and Amy decided to get ready together, in Milia's room.   
  
"So tell me are you going after Matt?" Amy asked with a smile. They had been flirting   
with each other all evening.   
  
"Amy to tell you the truth I have no idea. Would you be angry if I did, I won't if you   
want me to stay away from him."  
  
"No, I don't mind at all. Actually I think you two are very cute together." Amy said with   
a smile. "Are you sure your ready for something to happen with him?"  
  
"Amy, I know everyone thinks that I'm going to break down at any minute. But I'm not,   
I've accepted what's happened in the past and moved on. I know it's hard for people to   
understand but my past doesn't bother me. It's like this. I never knew that the life I was   
living was wrong, so it doesn't bother me. Sure I was scared most of the time, and cried   
alot, but it's over. And even though I haven't worked out everything, I just want to forget   
about it for now. I still have major issues with Vince and Linda, and one day I'm sure I'll   
let them know how I feel. But as for a real love, Amy I am so ready, I have been for   
awhile. And I'm not in love with Matt, at least not yet, but Amy I have feelings for him   
that I have never had for anyone."  
  
"Milia, it's okay. I believe you. I'm so happy for you." Amy said hugging Milia. Milia   
seemed so sure of herself, so Amy wasn't going to question it. "Just please take it slow,   
for your sake, and for Matt's."  
  
"Okay sis. You know that's what you are to me, a sister. More than Stephanie ever will   
be."  
  
"That's how I think of you Milia." They were hugging again. "Now, let's go before we   
begin crying."  
  
Milia took one last look at herself in the mirror. She had on a blue jean skirt that sat low   
on her waist, with a black button up sweater, which was only buttoned between her   
breasts.   
  
They walked down stairs to see Matt and Jeff already waiting on them. Milia had to   
admit that Matt looked good. He had on a pair of baggy jeans and a white shirt with a   
blue symbol on it.  
  
"Are you two finally ready?" Jeff asked with an exaggerating sigh.  
  
"Yeah, but we have to wait on the limo, it should be here in five." Milia said sitting   
down.  
  
"Limo?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, Vince has one on call, whenever I want it. I hardly ever use it, but since we're   
going to a bar tonight, I thought we better take it."  
  
Just as she finished explaining, the limo drove up. "Perfect timing." Amy said with a   
smile. They walked out and got in.  
  
"Oh, I hope you guys don't mind, but my friend Missy's coming with us." Milia said   
giving a smile to Amy. Amy and Missy had met when they went out the first night, and   
hit it off. Amy thought that she would be perfect for Jeff, so they came up with a little   
scheme to get them together.   
  
We pulled up too the third house down, and Missy came running out. That girl, never ran   
out of energy. Milia had to shake her head, as always Missy had went all out on her   
appearance. She had on black leather halter dress with a sliver chain belt. Her black hair   
was loosely curled and around her shoulders. She was built like her Italian ancestors, she   
was just gorgeous. But just like Jeff, she was afraid to try anything, especially on a dare.  
  
"Hello, Lia, Amy, and you two hot guys." Missy said jumping into the limo. She ended   
up sitting between Amy and Milia directly in front of Jeff.   
  
"Those two hot guys as you called them are Matt and Jeff." Milia said pointing out each   
one.  
  
"So, this is the famous Matt." Missy slipped out. Milia elbowed her and she yelped.   
Matt gave Milia a smug grin.   
  
"I wouldn't be too smug Matt, she talks about several other guys too. Let me see there's   
a Paul and a Adam. But she has fell to mention a Jeff." Missy said eyeing Jeff up and   
down. Jeff was doing the same to her.  
  
"This should be an interesting night." Amy said out loud looking at the two potential   
couples.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up to the bar. The girls led the way. Missy and Milia   
stopped to talk to the bouncer.  
  
"Hey, Tom. Is it rowdy tonight?" Missy asked putting her arms around the big man.  
  
"Of course, just the way you like it." He said with a smile.  
  
"You know me to well." Missy said with a laugh. "Well were going to go get a table."  
  
"Have fun. Oh, Milia, we've already had some people in here asking if you were going   
to be playing tonight. So you know that Billy's going to be asking."  
  
"Thanks for the heads up, Tom." Milia said as they began to walk towards and empty   
table.  
  
"Play what?" Amy asked.  
  
"Lia here, plays guitar and sings here sometimes." Missy said, answering for her.   
  
"You know Missy I can talk." Milia said with a laugh. Missy just shrugged.   
  
"I didn't know you could sing, or play guitar for that matter." Amy said taking the stool   
at the end of the table. Milia ended up beside her and Matt. Missy and Jeff on the other   
side.  
  
Milia was surprised that Matt hadn't told anyone. She looked over and smiled at him,   
knowing that they had a secret between them. "I'm decent at it." She said. Matt wanted   
to say that she was being modest, that she was actually one of the best, but then he would   
have to explain how he knew.  
  
So, Missy instead spoke up. "What did I tell you about being modest, Lia? It's not worth   
being, it just wastes time. She is great, one of the best. Actually she's the most requested   
singer here, and has offers from some of the best clubs."  
  
"We want to hear you Milia, you have to sing for us." Jeff said.  
  
"Maybe later, we'll see. Let's order, I'm hungry." Milia said changing the subject.  
  
The night was going great. Jeff and Missy were really hitting it off, and Milia was having   
a blast. Amy even seemed to be enjoying herself.  
  
"Let's dance." Matt said grabbing Milia's waist and helping her off of the stool. She put   
her beer bottle down on the table, and followed Matt on to the dance floor. Missy and   
Jeff were already dancing, and Amy was dancing with a hot guy on the other side.  
  
"You know Milia, everytime I see you, your more beautiful." Matt said into her ear as   
they danced.  
  
"And you Matt, become more charming."   
  
"I try."  
  
"I bet you do. So Matt how had your life been these past two months."  
  
"Miserable."  
  
"Why?" Milia asked looking up at him.  
  
"Because I met this wonderful woman, then she had to go away." Mat said watching   
Milia blush.  
  
"Well, I think I know how you might have felt. I met this wonderful man, and then had   
to go away." Milia said stepping closer to Matt.  
  
"Oh really, if you saw him right now, what would you do?" He asked as his hands went   
around her waist.  
  
"This." Milia hooked her hands behind Matt's head, and brought his lips down to meet   
hers. Milia closed her eyes letting the sensations take over. She could feel the electricity   
going through her body. Matt gently prodded Milia's lips open. His tongue sliding into   
her mouth. Then slowly he broke away from her.  
  
"Milia we need to talk, let's go sit down." Milia shook her head in agreement. Matt took   
her hand and walked to the table. She sat down on one of the stools, Matt stood in front   
of her, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Milia, I want you to know that I'm not the type of guy who is into casual relationships,   
that's not my style. And if you don't want anything serious you need to say something   
now, because Milia, I'm falling for you. It started that weekend at the spa, and I've   
missed you badly since you've been gone. But I don't want to rush you, if your not ready   
I'll understand, and I am willing to take it slow." Matt said some of the things he was   
thinking.  
  
Milia reached up and stroked his face. "Matt I've fallen for you too. And you don't   
know how ready I am to have a real relationship. It's like I've waited for you my whole   
life. And I know everyone thinks that they have to walk on eggshells around me, but I   
don't need time. I know what I want, I want you. Plain and simple. And there might be   
things that will take me time to tell you, but I will tell you eventually. You just have to   
trust me." Matt leaned in and kissed Milia. It all did seem simple. They both needed   
each other. "But, Matt I don't want to hold you back. I'm going to be here in LA and   
your going to be on the road."  
  
"Milia, I don't care where you are, you could always come and visit. And I'll come out   
here to see you. Let's just see where this goes."  
  
"I would love nothing more Matt." Milia and Matt kissed again. Matt broke away, much   
to Milia's dismay. "Hey, I wasn't through with you." Milia said with a smile.  
  
"Not until you sing for me. I want to hear your voice again." He nibbled on her ear.  
  
"Okay, but don't think that you'll get away with this." Milia said getting up and going   
over to the bar.  
  
"Hey Billy, do you mind if I hit the stage tonight?" Milia asked the owner. She knew he   
wouldn't.  
  
"Only if you sing my song." Milia smiled over at Billy.  
  
"Of course. Billy." Milia said.  
  
She turned to see everyone sitting at the table again. She felt a tap on her shoulder and   
turned around to see Jake. "Hey, I heard from Missy that you were coming here tonight,   
so I thought I would stop in and see if you were singing." Jake said.  
  
"Your just in time Jake. Hey, you know you should go talk to the red hair girl over   
there."  
  
"Oh really, isn't she the one you came in to the shop when you got your piercing?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought I saw you staring at her. Go talk to her, she's single." Milia said as   
Jake smiled. She walked away to the stage, as he walked towards the table.  
  
She stepped on stage and nodded towards the band, who she often sang with me. The   
lead singer handed me his extra electric guitar with a smile. The band loved when Milia   
would sing and play with them.   
  
"Hello everyone. If you don't mind I'd like to play a couple of songs." Everyone   
clapped because they had heard her before, or they had heard of her.   
  
She whispered to the band, and they nodded. "This was a request so this is for Billy."   
Her hand slid along the guitar, and she began to play. The band joining in.  
  
Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be alright  
And I shall believe  
  
Matt couldn't take his eyes off of Milia. He couldn't get over how beautiful her voice   
was, or how beautiful she was. It seemed like she felt every word of the song. He finally   
took his eyes off of her, to notice that she had everyone's attention in the bar.  
  
I'm broken in two  
And I know you're on to me  
That only come home  
When I'm so all alone  
But I do believe  
That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
And I shall believe  
  
Milia made eye contact with Matt, and there eyes locked. She gave him a small smile as   
she kept singing. Amy and Jeff shared, a small smile, happy that the two were getting   
somewhere.  
  
Open the door  
And show me your face tonight  
I know it's true  
No one heals me like you  
And you hold they Key  
  
Never again  
Would I turn away from you  
I'm so heavy tonight  
But your love is alright  
And I do believe  
That not everything is gonna be the way   
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
And I shall believe  
  
Milia finished the song, and looked down quickly. She had so many thoughts running   
though her head, and all of them were of Matt. She knew then what she wanted, and that   
was him. So she was going to let him know, after she played the next song.  
  
The lead singer took the microphone back. Milia turned up the volume on her guitar.   
Then she began to play the beginning chords that most everyone recognized. It was Guns   
n' Roses, Sweet Child of Mine. The lead began to sing. Jeff and Amy looked in awe of   
her. She was playing the guitar as though she was it's master. And when it came to the   
guitar solo, her fingers began to fly over the guitar. The song ended to thunderous   
applause.  
  
"What did I tell you, the best." Melissa said with a smile. Amy couldn't help to think   
about how her the rest of her family was talented in business, but Milia's talent was   
obviously music.   
  
"I would like to do one last song." Milia said putting the guitar down, and taking the   
microphone off of the stand. "It's usually the most requested so I'm gonna do it again."  
  
The music started, and it was a very sexy beat. Matt watched Milia as Amy and Jake got   
up to dance. Missy and Jeff followed, leaving Matt by himself. With her eyes closed she   
began to sing.  
  
You make me feel like a sticky pistil  
Leaning into a stamen  
You make me feel like a mister sunshine  
Himself  
You make me feel like splendor in the grass  
While we're rollin'  
Damn Skippy Baby  
You make me feel like the amazon's running between  
My thighs  
  
Matt was mesmerized watching Milia sway her hips back and forth to the beat, with her   
eyes closed. She opened them, and began to walk down the steps towards them. She   
reached the table and took his hand to stand up.  
  
You make me feel love, love, love, love, love  
love, love, love, love, love  
You make me feel love, love, love, love, love  
love, love, love, love.  
  
Milia's back was towards Matt, her arm slung around his neck. His arms were around   
her waist, and they were moving to the beat together.   
  
You make me feel like a candy apple   
Red and horny  
You make me feel like I wanna be a dumb blonde  
In a centerfold, the girl next door  
And I would open the door and  
I'd be all wet  
With my tits soaking through this tiny felt t-shirt  
That I'm wearing  
And you would open the door and tie  
Me up to the bed.**  
  
Matt was amazed that Milia wasn't embarrassed by the words of the song. But she   
wasn't even blushing. She turned around with her arm around his neck again. There   
bodies were as close as they could get. She winked at Matt, as she felt his excitement   
through his jeans.  
  
She finished the song, and quickly kissed Matt, before heading back to the stage and   
handing the microphone to the band. She made her way back to Matt, who was now   
sitting at the table. Her eyes never left Matt's, as everyone praised her, and told her how   
good she was.   
  
"Thanks guys. Matt, how about we take off?" Milia suggested as she stood between his   
legs. Her face was close to his, and he was about to lose it.  
  
"I think that is a great idea. You all coming?" Matt asked as he took Milia's hand and   
stood up.  
  
"Actually we're going to stay here a little longer, you two go ahead." Jeff said with his   
arm around Missy's waist.  
  
"Yeah, I'll drive everyone home." Jake said from where he was sitting next to Amy.   
Milia looked over her, and gave her a smile. She smiled back giving Milia the sign that   
she really liked Jake.  
  
"Okay, see you later." Matt said taking off fast, with Milia right behind him.  
  
"Boy, is Matt in for a great night." Jeff said with a laugh watching the two. "It's about   
damn time, those two got together."  
  
"Well Jeff, if you play your cards right, you'll be having a great night too." Missy said   
before attacking his mouth.  
  
  
~~ Well I hope that you liked these two chapters. Things heat up in the next chapter, so   
make sure you watch for it to find out what happens. Please Review, and give me your   
opinions.   
  
BurgundyRose  
  
* Song: I Shall Believe Sung by: Sheryl Crow Album: Tuesday Night Music Club  
** Song: Feelin' Love Sung by: Paula Cole Album: This Fire 


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning**  This chapter contains sexual situations.  So if you don't want to read them, then you might want to click out of the chapter.***

CHAPTER 9

Matt and Milia were in the limo on their way home.  Milia straddled Matt's lap, and began to kiss him.  His arms went around her, as she opened her mouth to let his tongue slide in.  He explored her whole mouth before slightly biting on her lower lip.  He began to kiss down her neck, making her quietly moan.

Milia had never felt like this before.  To her sex wasn't enjoyable, it never had been, it was just something that men liked to do.  But Matt was showing her differently. A simple kiss was giving her more pleasure than she had ever known before.  

Milia moved to kiss him again, her hair falling down around their faces.  Milia shivered as Matt's hand went underneath her sweater, exploring her back.  He discovered that she wasn't wearing a bra, and he could feel himself begin to grow harder.  

The limo pulled up to the house, and they got out quickly.  Milia could feel Matt's lips on the back of her neck, as she tried to open the door.  Finally it opened and they walked in never breaking apart.  She turned around and began kissing him again.

Matt broke away and looked down at her.  "Are you sure?"  He asked looking her in the eyes.

"More than I've ever been before."  Milia answered pulling his lips to her.  She had never wanted a man before, but with Matt it was totally different.  He began kissing her again, as they stumbled their way up the stairs and to her room.

Milia could feel Matt's breath on the back of her neck, and she trembled with need.  She felt his hands come around to the front of her sweater, unbuttoning the one button.  The sweater slid down her arms into the floor around their feet.  She turned around to face him, pulling his mouth to hers once again. She began to pull Matt's shirt up and off of him, only succeeding with his help. 

As Milia's hands began to explore Matt's chest, he guided her towards the bed.  Her hands moved down to unbutton his pants, she took in a small breath as Matt explored her throat with his mouth.  With his pants now on the floor, he moved to sit on the bed, with Milia standing between his legs.  His hands moved from her shoulders, and slowly stroked downwards.  Milia began to tremble has his hands moved over her breasts, his thumbs circling her nipples.  His hands than began to move again, down to unfasten her skirt.  He slipped it off, than sit back to look at her.

"Milia you are so beautiful."  Matt said his eyes roaming over her body.  The only thing that remained on her, was a black thong.  

Milia loved the look that was coming from Matt's eyes.  She leaned down and kissed him, pulling the clasp from his hair, letting her hands run through it.

Matt slid his arms around her waist, and gently flipped her onto the bed.  Milia laughed as she landed with a slight bounce.  Her laughter quickly turned into a moan as Matt began to tease her nipple with his tongue, then gently sucking on it.  Her hands tangled in his hair, as his mouth worked it's magic on her.

Her hands explored his back, slightly scratching him.  She moved lower, and began to pull at his boxers.  Finally getting them off of his body, she rolled them over so that now she was on top.  His hands palmed her cheeks as she bent over to kiss him.  Her lips began to move lower, kissing his chest.  Moving lower she finally got to where she wanted to.  Matt moaned as she took his tip into her mouth.  As she began to lick and tease him, with her eyes locked with his.

"Damn, baby."  Matt groaned as Milia took all of him into her mouth and began to suck.  "Milia, baby you need to stop, because I can't hold on much longer."  She ignored him, as she continued her quest, then a few seconds later he exploded in her mouth.  

Matt pulled Milia up for a kiss.  "Milia, I have never wanted anyone like I want you."  Matt said as he moved over her body, kissing her everywhere. 

As he moved lower he lightly kissed her bellybutton, being careful of her new piercing.  His fingers hooked into the side of her thongs, pulling them off and throwing them to the side.  He looked into her eyes to make sure that she was defiantly okay with going on.  

"Matt I'm positive.  You make my heart feel things it never has before, and my body also."  Milia said as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.  "Matt I want and need you inside me, now."  

Matt reached down, and made sure that she was ready.  Finding that she was, he gently positioned himself over her.  Slowly be began to enter her, not wanting to move to fast for her.  

"Oh god Matt."  Milia moaned as he slowly began to move.  The pace he sat was slow and left her wanting more.  "Please, faster Matt,"  she pleaded with him.  Matt sped up his pace.  Milia was feeling a thousand sensations coursing through her body.   Finally a little bit later, they came together.

***********************************************************************

Milia laid in Matt's arms listening to the silence.  A million different thoughts were running through her head.  She had finally came to the conclusion, that she was the happiest she had ever been.  Matt made her happy. No, it was more than that.  Matt made her feel safe, and wanted.  Then she finally figured out that she was in love with him.  There was no doubt left in his mind.  But should she tell him?  
  


"What are you think about?"  Matt asked as he watched her eyes turn various shades of green.  He was beginning to get nervous.  What if she now realized that she didn't have any feelings for him, that it was a mistake?  Especially since he had come to the realization that he had totally fell for her.  He was officially in love with her.

"The truth?"  She asked looking up at him.  He shook his head yes.  "Matt, I don't want to scare you off, or make you feel as though you have to be with me.  But here it goes,  I love you."  There she said it.  She looked up at him to see his reaction, and began to hold her breath as she waited to hear his response.

"Milia Amber McMahon, I love you too."  Matt said.  He smiled as he watched her eyes light up and a smile to break out on her face. He leaned down and kissed her.  

After a hour of talking, and kissing, they both fell asleep.

***********************************************************************

"Goodmorning."  Matt said as Milia began to wake up from her sleep.  She rolled over, looking up at him with a smile on her face.  He leaned over giving her a quick kiss.

"Morning," she replied snuggling into him. She looked over to the alarm, and saw that it read 12:22.  "Uh, actually afternoon."

"Well, we did have a busy night."  Matt said arching his eyebrows.  Milia leaned over and kissed him again.

"Well, I'm gonna go and take a shower.  Then we can plan something to do for the rest of the evening."  Milia sad as she got out of the bed.

"Do you need company?"  Matt asked with a smile.

"I can always use an extra hand."  She said giving him a wink, then walking into the bathroom.  That was all that he needed to hear, he jumped up and followed her.

**************************************************************************

"Matt, put me down."  Milia screamed as Matt carried her down the hall to the stairs.  "You better not drop me."

"So you two finally decided to come down, huh?"  Amy asked from where she sat on the couch.  She was watching, a movie on t.v.  

"So what happened with you and Jake?"  Milia asked as Matt sat her down.

"Uh, oh girl talk.  I'm gonna go find Jeff."  Matt said kissing Milia on the cheek.

"He just came in like ten minutes ago.  He headed for the kitchen."   Amy said.

"Ten minutes ago, I better go find out what kind of trouble he's gotten into."  And with that said Matt headed for the kitchen.

"So talk girl.  Answer my question."  Milia said sitting on the opposite end of the couch, getting comfortable.

"If I spill, you gotta spill about you and Matt."  Amy said.  Milia shook her head in agreement.  "Let's see, after you and Matt rushed out of the bar, we talked for a long time, and danced. Then we dropped Jeff and Missy off at her house, and went to a little diner.  Then we kissed a little, and he dropped me off here."

"So what do you think about him?"  Milia asked.

"He's great.  I mean he gorgeous, and he's great to talk too.  But, we're not going to see each other that much, and I don't want to start a relationship that's going to end before it starts."

Milia looked down at the couch thinking about what Amy had just said.  She couldn't help but wonder if that was what was going to happen between her and Matt.  "Do you not think that long distance relationships work?"  Milia asked her then becoming quiet.

It then dawned on Amy what she had said.  "Milia they can work, if the people want them to work.  You and Matt will make your relationship work, that is if your going out?"  Amy said with a little smile wanting to know what happened last night.

"We talked about it last night, and decided that we want to start a relationship.  And I told him that I was in love with him, and he told me that he loved me.  But I guess I'm scared that when he goes back on the road, that it's all going to be over.  How are we going to be able to get to know each other, and everything when we'll barely see each other?"

"I'm not going to lie to Milia, it's going to be hard.  But as long as you trust each other, it will work out.  Why don't you come on the road with the WWE, that way you can be with Matt, and me, and your family.  You can easily get a tutor to go along."

"As much as I would love to be with Matt, and you, there is no way I can go on the road with the company.  Amy, I've come to terms with the fact that Shane's the only one in my family that actually wants me in the family.  The only thing Vince wants to do is control me.  He doesn't care about me, and neither does Linda."

"Milia, I'm sure you have the right to feel the way you do, but remember that your my sister, and you will always have Matt.  And don't forget Jeff and Paul."

"I know, but it would just be too painful to be around Vince and Linda.  And I can't forget dear old Stephanie.  But I can't forgive them, they've hurt me.  And in my mind, and heart they are nothing to me."  Milia said wiping some tears away.

"It's okay Milia, you do what you need too.  But I know that you and Matt will be good for each other.  The only thing I can tell you is to take one day at a time."

"You are the best Amy."  Milia reached out and hugged Amy.

"I know."  She said with a giggle.  "Now, do you feel like laying out and swimming.  Because your pool looks awful inviting."

"Sounds like a great idea, I could use some more sun."  Milia said.  They both went upstairs to change.

Ten minutes they came back down, carrying towels, cell phone, sunscreen, and sunglasses.  "I love that bikini, Milia.  The color looks great on you."  Amy said adjusting the top of her green bikini.

"Thanks,  I wasn't sure about buying it because it was orange, but Missy convinced me that the color looked great on me."

"She's right.  And speaking of Missy, her and Jeff had major chemistry last night.  And I'm not even going to guess why Jeff came in at the time he did."  Amy said as they walked to the back door that led to the back yard.

"Knowing Missy the way that I do, I say that Jeff has met his match last night."  Milia said as she sat her stuff down on a table that was beside the layout chairs.

"Any preference in music?"  Milia asked as she walked over to the outdoor stereo. 

"Do you have Linking out here?"  Amy asked as she put on her sunglasses and sat down.

"Of course."  Milia said as she put on one of her favorite cd's.

She went over and sat down in the chair next to Amy's.  She slid on her sunglasses and sat back, loving the feel of the warm sun on her body.  

Both girls looked over to the door, as they heard whistles come from that direction.  Both Matt and Jeff walked over to the girls.  "I must admit I love the view."  Matt said as sat down next Milia in her lounge chair.

"You do, huh?"  Milia said with a small smile.  Before she could say anything else her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"  Milia said into the phone.

"Hello, Milia.  Just calling to see how you are?"  Paul said on the other end.

"I'm fine Paul."  Milia said looking over to Matt and giving him a smile.  "How are you doing?"

"Besides having my back a little sore, I'm fine.  I heard about your parents buying you a new car."  

"Paul, you know their just trying to buy me off.  And it's not going to work,"  Milia said beginning to get upset.  She felt Matt begin to rub her stomach in a calming gesture.  

"Milia, I'm sure it was just a gift.  They weren't trying to buy you off.  Your family loves you."

"If they love me so much Paul, why haven't they came to see me.  It's been two months, and Shane's the only one who's been out here."

"They've just had a lot of work, I'm sure they want to come out and see you."

"I know their busy.  Paul I know your trying to play middle man, but face it I don't think of them as my parents.  I'll talk to you later, I gotta go."

"Milia, don't be mad.  Are we okay?"  
  


"We're okay.  Bye."

"Bye."

Milia hung up the phone not saying a word.  Jeff decided to break the silence.  "Well Milia, I'm gonna take advantage of your swimming pool, while I can."

"Go ahead Jeff."  Milia said with a smile.

"I'm gonna do the same, we'll be back."  Matt said kissing her cheek before getting up to go change.

"So Milia, I have a favor to ask."  Amy said as the guys left.

"What is it?"  Milia asked.

"Well your doing good in your studies and everything.  And you know I totally support you.  Plus I am so proud of you learning to read, and so quickly too.  But I have to go through a couple of more procedure's on my neck this coming month.  How about you come to North Carolina with me to keep me company?"

Milia thought about it for a minute.  She had been beginning to slack off in her studies.  It just that she felt like she knew everything that she needed to know.  She could read now, and by all means could live on her own.  "I would love too Amy."  

"Good, I'm so excited.  So leave with me this weekend?"  

"Yeah. I just can't let Vince or any of the family find out or they'll try to talk me out of it."  Milia said as Matt and Jeff walked back out.

"Talk you out of what?"  Matt asked moving to stand near Milia.

"Go home with Amy for a little while.  I can help her thorough her next surgery and hang out with her."

"Cool, that means you'll be somewhat near us."  Matt said dropping a towel next to Milia's chair.

Jeff walked over to the diving board, and did a perfect flip into the water.  Milia and Amy clapped as Jeff swam to the surface.

"Beat that Matt."  Jeff said as swam around the pool.

Matt went to the diving board, and did his own variation of somersault.  He made a splash as he hit the water.  Amy and Milia clapped for him also.

They kept trying to out do each other on the diving board, and soon Amy got in on the action.  Milia was left watching the three.  Her cell phone began to ring again.

"Hello?"  Milia said once again into the phone.

"Hello, chica."  The voice on the other end replied.

"Hey Missy."  Milia glanced over to see Jeff, Matt, and Amy fighting in the water.  

"What are you up too?"

"I'm sitting here soaking in the sun, and watching Matt, Jeff, and Amy fighting in the pool."

"Ooh, Jeff in swimming trunks, now I know you have a great sight."

"No, Matt's a better view.  Besides I know that you've seen Jeff in less than his swimming trunks."

"True, True Lia.  What can I say?  I believe he is the male version of me."

"Hell, that's a scary thought."

"Ha Ha.  At least some one is getting use out of the pool.  Hey, so I'm getting six free front row tickets to a Linking Park concert tonight, is everyone interested?"

"Hold on let me see."

"Hey."  I shouted getting the three goofballs attention.  "Missy has extra tickets to a Linking Park concert tonight, you all want to go?"

"Hell ya." All three shouted at the same time.

"That is damn freaky."  I said to them before turning my attention back to the phone.

"That would be a hell ya. Hey listen I'm going out of town for a few months.   I'm leaving this coming weekend.  I just thought I'd let you know."

"Oh, I'm gonna miss ya.  Where you going?"

"To North Carolina.  I'm going to keep Amy company while she has some surgery.  You can always stop by."

"That's a fact.  You know I will.  Well the concert begins at 9:00, I'll have the limo pick everyone up at 8:30."

"Okay, well then it's a plan.  Hold on, I have some one here, who wants to talk to you."  Milia said.  Jeff was now standing beside of her, wringing his hair out on her.  He took the phone and began talking.

"Hey Milia, come get in."  Matt said from where his was swimming near the side of the pool.

"That's okay, I'll just stay here."  Milia said with a shiver.

"What's wrong?"  Matt asked as though he was reading her mind.

"I can't swim."

"It's okay, we'll stay in the shallow end."  Matt replied.

"Matt, I'm afraid of the water."  Milia finally admitted.

Matt decided not to push it.  He could tell that it was an uncomfortable with the topic.  But for some reason, Matt felt it was important.

*********************************************************************

Thursday night. . . . .

"It's coming on any minute."  Amy yelled from the couch.  Jeff and Matt were sprawled out on the floor.  Missy was sitting on the other end of the couch.

Everyone had gathered to watch Smackdown.  It was Missy's first time watching it, so Amy told her not to sit next to Jeff, because he gets excited during the show, and hyper.  Milia came in carrying two bowls of popcorn.  She handed one down to Matt and Jeff, and took the other one and sat down between Amy and Missy.

They had all went to the concert, plus Mindy, and had had a blast.  Jeff and Missy had grown majorly close.  The girls were giggling as Jeff shshshed them, which had made the girls throw popcorn at him, and giggle even more.

The show opened up, with Vince coming down to the ring.  Milia groaned as she saw him.  He went down and did a big speech about how he commanded respect from all of his superstars.  Then talked about how one of the wrestlers was going to find out what he meant.

"Whose story line does that pertain too?"  I asked.

"No clue.  Actually it sounds like McMahon is angry at one of the wrestlers.  Man I feel sorry for who ever it is, that means they're going to be stuck in the most brutal matches."  Matt said from his position in the floor.  

Music came on and out walked Chris Benoit.  Milia pulled her legs up to her chest, as he got into the ring.  New music started and down walked Adam.  As he approached the ring, Benoit gave him his evil grin.  

"I hate when he does that.  He really needs to get a false tooth or something."  Milia said.

"He honestly doesn't think that that is sexy, does he?"  Missy asked.

"No, it's just part of his routine."  Jeff said.

"Oh, and is you hair a part of your routine?"  Missy asked, causing Amy, Milia, and Matt to burst out laughing.

"No, my hair is awesome."  Jeff said turning his attention back to the tv.

A little while later, everyone had moved around.  Lita was not laying across a big chair. Missy was using Jeff as a back rest in the floor.  And Milia was laying in the chair with her head in Matt's lap.

It was now the end of the program and the last match had been fought.  Triple H with Shane's help had just beat The Rock, he was passed out in the ring.  Vince was now making his way back to the ring.  

"Tonight, Rock you have just learned a lesson about respect. And now Matt Hardy, Monday you will get yours."  Everyone sat up with Matt's name being mentioned.  "Your pushing me somewhere, you don't want to go, Boy.  And come Monday you will learn."

And with that the show went off.  Milia looked over at Matt not understanding what was happening.  Why would her father be angry with Matt?  Then it dawned on her.  Vince knew about her and Matt.

"Oh my God, Matt I'm so sorry.  This is all my fault.  He must have found out about us. I bet Ms. Brooks told him.  I can't believe him."  Milia said upset.

"Milia, calm down.  I'm sure this will all blow over."  Matt said.  But, Milia could tell that he was worried.  The WWE was his job, one that he loved.

"I've got to talk to Vince."  Milia said picking up the phone.  She dialed Vince's cell phone number, and waited.  He didn't answer.  What in the hell kind of game is playing?  Milia asked herself.  She hung up and dialed Linda's number.

"Hello?"  Linda's voice said coming out of the phone.

"Okay, I want to know what in the hell is going on?"  Milia said getting straight to the point.  One of the traits that she defiantly didn't get from the McMahons.

"Now Milia calm down.  What are you talking about?"  Linda asked knowing full well what Milia was talking about.

"Linda, don't play this game with me.  Please, if you feel anything for me, your going to tell me everything."  Milia's tone hurt Linda, and she was sad to hear Milia begin to call her Linda again.  So much for Vince knowing what was best for her.

"Milia, Ms. Brooks told Vince about your and Matt's relationship.  He got angry, and now he's taking it out on Matt.  I'm sorry, but I really don't know what I can do about it.  He thinks that you shouldn't be seeing anyone right now, especially some one like Matt."  Milia wanted to question her what she meant by that, but didn't since everyone was in the room. 

"Linda, listen to me, and listen closely.  I will not be controlled.  I was under people's control my whole life, and I will not be again.  Now it seems to me that to Dear old Dad I'm just a possession.  I will not stand for that.  He is ruining any chance that he has ever had for a relationship with me.  Now unless he shows me some respect, I'll go where no one can find me, and I mean No One.  Matt makes me happy, and I am in love with him.  If Vince doesn't like it, then that's his problem, not ours.  And if Matt gets hurt in anyway or fired from the company, Vince will find out how much of a McMahon I can be.  Oh, and give him my message, since he's to much of a coward to answer his phone."  Milia hung up the phone, not giving Linda time to reply.

Matt had to smile, as he pulled Milia into a hug.  No one except for his brother, had ever stood up for him that way.  And even though he wasn't happy about the whole Vince situation, Milia made up for all of it.

Amy and Jeff smiled watching the couple hug.  Milia had gained so much respect in Jeff's eyes for fighting for his brother, like she did.  He would hate to be on her bad side.  Of course, he was worried about what this was going to do to their careers in the WWE.  And in the end, he just hoped that Matt didn't get hurt.

*************************************************************************

Milia looked at the clock, it read 2:23.  She had been in and out of sleep all night.  And now she couldn't go back to sleep.  She slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Matt up.  She crept downstairs, and out to the patio. She sat in one of the chairs, watching the steady rain fall to the ground.

'What in the hell am I gonna do?'  Milia asked herself.  She loved Matt, she was sure of it.  But she couldn't stand back and watch him get hurt.  And he would be miserable not wrestling, it was he had worked for.  Milia sighed as so many thoughts invaded her mind.

'Why won't Vince just let me be happy?'  The more Milia thought about, the more she began to hate her Dad.

"A penny for your thoughts,"  Matt said from the door way.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"  Milia asked as he came to sit beside her.

"No.  I woke up and found you gone, so I decided to look for you.  No what's wrong?"  

"Matt, you should walk away from me, while you can.  I'm bringing you nothing but trouble.  And I love you too much for that, Matt.  The one thing that I do know about my father is that he doesn't give up when he sets his mind to something.  And right now, that's to hurt you, and break us up.  And I don't want you to get hurt.  So I think it would be better for one of us to walk away right now, Matt.  The problem is I can't bring myself to walk away from you, because I love you too much."

"So you don't walk away, and neither do I Milia.  I won't back down from any fight, especially if it's for the people I love.  And I love you Milia, so let him try his best.  I will find away to get all of this worked out.  I promise.  But you've got to make me promise that your not going to walk away with out talking to me first.  Because my heart couldn't take that."

Milia shook her head in agreement.  She decided right then, that she would beat her father at his own game.  She had too, she wasn't going to give Matt up.  And even if she had to go to hell and back, she would for him.  She put it out of her mind, as Matt pulled her from her chair to sit in his lap.  She leaned back listening to the rain drops.

"Dance with me."  Milia said getting up from his lap.

  
"What?"

"I want you to dance with me."  Milia pulled Matt up from the chair.

"We don't have any music."  Matt said smiling down at Milia has he took her into his arms.  His hands snaked around her waist, as hers went around his neck.

"Oh, but if you listen closely Matt, you'll find that the rain has it's own melody."  Milia said as they began to move.  They ended up out in the rain.  Milia decided right then that there was nothing more romantic than dancing in the rain.  She would never forget this night, or this feeling.

Matt looked down at Milia.  She looked so seductive with her wet and in her face.  Her white tank top was now clinging to her body, giving Matt a great view of her chest.  Her jogging pants was also molded to her body.  Matt leaned down and kissed her.

"Do you know how sexy you look right now?"  Matt asked Milia as he began to nip at her ear.

"Not as much as you do."  Milia answered looking at Matt's bare wet chest.  She licked her lips, which made Matt want her even more.  

He bent down, and swept her up into his arms.  "Oooh, are you planning on taking me some where Matthew?"  Milia asked has her hand stroked his chest.

"I believe you know exactly where we're going Milia."  Matt said carrying her off to their room.

That's all for now.  Review and tell me What you think!!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
  
Oh Yeah, Dirtbag  
No, she doesn't know what she's missing  
Oh Yeah, Dirtbag  
No, she doesn't know what she's missing  
  
Milia was singing along with the radio, as she cooked. She was the first one up, and she   
was in somewhat of a good Mood.. She danced along with the song, as she stirred the   
scrambled eggs. She began to sing in a false high pitch.  
  
I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby,  
Come with me Friday  
Don't say Maybe  
I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby like you . . .   
Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo*  
  
Milia jumped as she heard some one begin to clap. She began to blush as she turned   
around to see Jeff laughing at her. She through a dish towel at him, which caused him to   
laugh even more.  
  
"You tell anyone and your dead." Milia said with a serious face.  
  
"Oh, and how are you going kill me?" Jeff said sitting down at the counter.  
  
"I can be creative Jeff." Milia said shaking a cooking fork at him. "Do you want some   
juice?"  
  
"Yes, please. Thanks Milia." Jeff said as Milia took a glass out of the cabinet.   
  
"Jeff, your not angry with me are you?" Milia asked as she poured his juice.  
  
"Why would I be angry?" He asked taking the juice as she handed it to him.  
  
"Because I'm getting Matt into trouble with Vince. I'm so sorry that this will affect both   
of you. And no matter what I say, I can't make Matt see that I'm destroying his life."  
  
"Milia don't worry about out jobs, we'll be fine. It's not the first time, we've ever been   
on Vince's bad side. And Milia, I really like you, your good for my brother. You make   
him happy, we will figure all of this out one way or another."  
  
"Jeff your the best." Milia said giving him a huge smile.  
  
"I know, I know." Jeff said with a cocky grin.  
  
"I'm not going to even ask." Matt said as he walked into the kitchen. "What are you   
talking about?"  
  
"Milia, here listens to Iron Maiden." Jeff said with a laugh.  
  
Milia gave him a look of warning, then through a apple at him. Matt just laughed and   
shook his head. He then leaned down and gave Milia a quick kiss.   
  
"Ugh, it's too early in the morning for you two." Jeff said as he began to set the table for   
breakfast.  
  
"I'm gonna go and get Amy up." Milia said walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"So how are you holding up?" Jeff asked as he sat plates on the table.  
  
"I'm not sure. I mean I'm so happy about getting together with Milia. I'm in love with   
her, and no one else. I'm sure now, but then there's this whole thing with Vince. And   
you would think that I would be upset and worried about it, but I'm not. I'll be glad to go   
out and take a few hits in order to stay with Milia."   
  
"I'm happy for you Matt. And you know I'll back you no matter what. But you gotta   
break off whatever you have with Stacey. I know you two aren't serious, but you gotta   
cut off everything. And you need to tell Milia."  
  
"Milia doesn't need to know about my and Stacey's arrangement. Anyways, I'm gonna   
break it off as soon as we get back. Now be quiet, their coming down the steps." Matt   
said as he put on his best smile.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Sunday . . . . . .  
  
"I'm going to miss you." Milia said as she wrapped her arms around Matt. They were at   
the airport and getting ready to head in different directions. Matt and Jeff to Detroit for   
Raw, Milia and Amy to North Carolina. Milia reached up and kissed him before   
breaking away from him.  
  
"I'll miss you too. But I'll be able to see you more since you'll be close to our home, and   
you know I'll call you everyday." Matt said trying to make it seem not so bad. He leaned   
over and kissed her head.  
  
"I know. Just remember try not to let Vince get to you, and tell me if he does. You know   
that he's going to be difficult, until he finds out where I am at. I worry about you Matt."  
  
"Well don't Milia, just put it out of your mind. I'll be fine, and I'll deal with Vince. Just   
try to relax and have some fun." Matt finished saying as his and Jeff's flight was   
announced.   
  
"Okay. Be careful, I love you." Milia said kissing Matt one last time.  
  
"I love you too. Bye. Bye Amy." He said as he turned around and made his way to the   
plane.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Monday . . . . . .   
  
"What in the hell are you doing?" Amy asked as she walked into her living room. Milia   
was standing on her hands, and she wasn't even up against the wall. She looked at Amy   
and began to giggle, but she still didn't move at all.   
  
She had been that way for a good five minutes before Amy asked, "How in the hell do   
you do that?"  
  
Milia swung her legs down, and sat down on the floor real quickly. All the blood was   
now rushing out of her head, and it made her a little dizzy. Finally the world stood still   
again.  
  
"It's just a matter of focusing, and listening to your body. I know I sound like a fruitcake,   
but I'm serious, and the more you do it the longer you can go."  
  
"That's neat, here I want to try it." Amy said.  
  
"Okay, first lean up against the wall, that way you have something to support you until   
you get the hand of it. Also because you don't want pressure in your neck, incase your   
arms give out."   
  
Milia faced the wall, then put her hands to the floor. She then flipped her body up, so   
now she was standing on her hands, with half of he body up against the wall. Amy   
followed her actions, and had some trouble staying up. After several attempts, Amy was   
now able to stand on her hands up against the wall for several minutes.   
  
"How did you learn to do that?" Amy asked as they sat down to watch Raw.  
  
"I had alot of time on my hands, with nothing to do." Milia said with a sad smile.   
"There would be times when I would go weeks with no contact from anyone, so I had to   
think of things to occupy my time."  
  
The music for Raw started, so the girls settled down to watch. At the beginning, it   
highlighted what happened at Smack down with Vince. My anger began to grow even   
more, as I watched the replay.  
  
Vince's music hit, and he walked down to the ring. I braced myself as he took the   
microphone from the announcer.   
  
"Last Monday, I told Matt Hardy that he would have to learn a lesson about respect.   
Tonight he will learn that lesson."  
  
Before Vince could say anything more because the Hardy boy music came on, and the   
audience exploded into cheers. Milia had to smile as she saw Matt come walking out.   
He had a microphone in his hand and began to speak to Vince.  
  
"The way I see it Vince, is that Respect goes two ways. And you need to respect other   
people's decisions. And as for this so called lesson, take you best shot."  
  
Now it was Vince's turn to reply. "Oh, I'll take my best shot. Tonight in the ring, you   
and Jeff will face the Undertaker and Kane."  
  
Milia gasped in fear. Even though she knew that none of the wrestlers would ever hurt   
Matt and Jeff on purpose, she knew how brutal the brothers of destruction matches could   
be. "I swear I'm gonna kill him." Milia said staring at the screen.  
  
"Don't worry Mark, and Glenn are true professionals. They'll try their hardest not to hurt   
their opponents, but still make it look bad." Amy said putting her hand on Milia's   
shoulder.  
  
A little while later, Milia sat up again because it was time for Matt and Jeff's match.   
Amy looked over and felt sorry for her, Amy was used to seeing the rough matches. But   
Amy knew Matt and Jeff were good at what they did, and how careful they were.   
  
Milia watched with half of her eyes covered. She winced as she saw Jeff take a choke   
slam from Kane. But the match still wasn't over. Now it was Matt's turn, and he took   
the tombstone from Mark. Milia covered her mouth as she saw the Undertaker perform   
the tombstone on Matt. Matt showed know sign of being conscious, and he had blood on   
his head and face.  
  
"Amy, something's wrong. Matt's not moving at all. What's going on?" Milia began to   
cry.   
  
Amy put her arm around her, trying to calm her down. But nothing was helping. "I'll   
call Adam and see if I can find anything out." Amy said after a few minutes. By now   
Matt should have been taken to the back, and be in with the medics. She went into the   
kitchen, so that she could talk to Adam without upsetting Milia any more.  
  
"Adam, it's me Amy. What's happening with Matt?" Amy questioned as soon as he   
picked up.  
  
As Amy was talking to Matt, Milia ran up the stairs. She began packing some of her   
clothes into a gym bag. She had to go see Matt to make sure that he was okay with her   
own two eyes. Plus, she was going to put a stop to the whole Vince thing, before it got   
worse.  
  
Amy finally noticed how quiet it Milia had gotten in the living room. So while she   
waited for Adam to come back with some news, she went to check on her. As she came   
out, Milia was coming down the stairs with her purse and bag.  
  
"I'm driving to Detroit tonight." Milia said with a determined look on her face. She had   
sold the car her parents had gotten for her, before she had came to North Carolina. Now   
she had been using a rented one.  
  
"Milia, you can't drive all the way to Detroit tonight." Amy said trying to talk some   
sense into her. "Just wait and find out if he's okay or not. He probably is, it just looked   
worse than what it really is, Milia."  
  
"Amy your not talking me out of it, I'm leaving now." Milia said heading to the door.   
Amy followed her.  
  
"Milia, at least catch a plane. I'll have one of the guys to pick you up." Amy said. Milia   
thought about it, and decided that that would probably be the quickest way.   
  
"Okay, I'll call you from the airport and give you the details. I'll be back as soon as   
possible Amy. Thank You so much. Love ya. Bye." And with that she was out of the   
door.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Milia tapped her foot restlessly, waiting for the plane to land. She shot up as soon as it   
did, and rushed to get off of the plane. When she called Amy to tell her the details, Amy   
said she would call around and find someone to pick her up.  
  
Milia walked down the runway, and into the airport. She quickly looked around, and   
gave a little smile, when she saw who was waiting for her. She ran up and gave him a   
hug.  
  
"Adam, Thank You so much for picking me up." Milia said as she pulled away from   
him.  
  
"Anytime, Lia." Adam said with a smile.  
  
"So how is he?" She asked letting her face show her worry.  
  
"He's going to be fine. He's got a slight concussion, and some stitches. But it's nothing   
that he hasn't had before." Adam said as they began to walk to the baggage claim.  
  
Milia fidgeted wondering how much she knew about her and Matt. "So how much do   
you know?" She came out and asked.  
  
"Just that your worried about Matt, that's all." Adam said.  
  
"Yeah, right. Just swear that you won't tell anyone." Adam nodded his head. "We're   
dating each other. That's why this whole mess started, because Vince found out."  
  
"I suspected, but wasn't sure. And I promise I won't say anything." He said as he picked   
up her bag. They walked out of the airport and began to drive to the hotel.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"So Matt doesn't know I'm coming?" I asked as we walked into the hotel.  
  
"No, actually no one knows your coming." Adam said as they got into the elevator. He   
pushed the button for the 8th floor.   
  
"He's staying in room 808." Adam told her as he went into his own room.  
  
She walked down the hall and finally found the room. She thought about knocking, but   
decided it would be more of a surprise if she would just walk in. She turned the knob   
and opened the door.  
  
What she saw knocked the breath out of her. Matt was laying on the bed, with Stacey   
sitting beside him, leaning down and kissing him. Milia was in shock. She dropped her   
bag, causing Stacey to shoot up, and both her and Matt looked over.  
  
"Milia, Shit, this is not what it looks like." Matt said as he pushed Stacey away from the   
bed.  
  
Milia tried to find her voice, and finally did. "Oh, really. Because it looks like to me you   
two were kissing. What in the hell is going on?"  
  
Before Matt could say anything, Stacey spoke up. "Matt and I have a relationship that   
we've kept quiet for awhile. Sometimes his eyes look another way, but they always end   
up concentrating on me."  
  
"Damn, you really played me for a fool didn't you. Telling me how you had been   
miserable since I've been gone, and how you had fallen for me. God, you even told me   
you loved me Matt. You said that you were into serious relationship, and that's what you   
wanted with me. And I believed every damn word." Milia said now screaming.  
  
"Milia, just calm down, and let me explain." Matt said.  
  
"Matt don't fucking tell me to calm down." Milia yelled. Tears were filling her eyes,   
and she had to get her thoughts out. She felt someone was behind her, and turned around   
to see Jeff and Adam in the doorway. They came into the room, and Milia could see   
others in the hallway, curiously waiting to hear more.  
  
"Milia, how about we just get out of here. I'll take you anywhere you want to go."   
Adam said trying to move her out of the room.  
  
"How could I have been such a fucking fool?" Milia said out loud to herself. "You think   
that by now, I would have learned not to trust anyone, but no, not me. I have to give   
everyone a chance, well no more. At least now, I know what you are. I'm out of here."   
Milia said picking up her bag, and walking out of the door.  
  
She tried to hold her head up high, as she walked by the other wrestlers. She didn't know   
most of them personally. She knew Adam was following her, so she began to fly down   
the stairs, she didn't want to see anyone right now. Adam was about to catch up with her,   
as she reached the ground floor. She was able to lose him, when a crowd of fans began   
to crowd around him. She got away and caught a cab.  
  
Milia was devastated, she wasn't sure what was going on in her head. She told the cab   
driver to take her to the airport. She took out her cell phone and called Amy. She   
needed to talk to her best friend.  
  
"Amy." Milia said through her tears.  
  
"Milia, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked out of concern for her friend.  
  
"Amy, Matt doesn't really love me. He was just using me."  
  
"Milia, what are you talking about, Matt loves you."  
  
"Then why did I walk into his room, to find him laying down, with Stacey all over him.   
They were kissing Amy."  
  
"Honey, I'm so sorry. I had no clue. Just come home, and we'll sort all of this out."   
  
"Amy I'm so sorry, but there's no way I can come back there. Not with Matt living so   
close. Can your mom help you after your surgery?" Milia asked not wanting to leave   
Amy without anyone.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about me. But where are you going to go?" Amy asked not sure   
what was going through Milia's head.  
  
"I don't know, just far away from everyone. I need some time to myself. I'll call you   
soon. Bye." She then hung up, as another round of tears started.  
  
She got to the airport, and looked through the flights that were taking place in the next   
half an hour. She couldn't decided where to go, so she rented a car. She decided that she   
would just hop in the car and start driving.  
  
As she passed the sign that invited people back to Detroit, she turned on the radio, hoping   
to force all of the thoughts out of her head. She began to switch stations, passing up   
Britney Spears, some sad country song, then finally settled on a oldies.  
  
She began to laugh, as she heard, I Will Survive, come on the station. She knew she was   
going to go ahead and carry out her plan, it would just be moved up a little bit. She was   
hurt, and that made her want to get revenge. Revenge on her parents for all of the pain.   
Did she want revenge on Matt? She wasn't sure, she still had alot to figure out, and alot   
to prepare for.  
  
**Well that's the end of this Chapter. I'll have the next one up as soon as I can. Review   
and tell me if you like the story so far. Be back soon, Burgundy Rose. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Ten months later . . . . .  
  
"Okay, now finish with your signature move." David yelled from his place beside of the   
ring. Milia climbed up on the top of the ring post, the flipped herself so that she was   
standing on her hands. She then gave her self a little boost, and went somersaulting into   
the air, finally landing on Jeremy. David did the three count, and she got up.  
  
"That was great, Milia." David said climbing into the ring, and handing Milia a bottle of   
water. She had been training with them for the past ten months, learning everything that   
she could, so had Melissa. Today was their last day of training. Melissa had already put   
her day in, and was back at their apartment packing.  
  
"Thanks, David." Milia said between breaths. She than began to gulp down the water.  
  
"Damn, I still do not know how you do that last move. How in the hell can you stand on   
your hands like that on the ring post?" Jeremy asked as he got up from the mat.  
  
"Jeremy, what can I say? I have skillz." Milia said with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, and I would like to see the other skillz you have too." He said with a small laugh   
as she began blush.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you two." Milia said giving both of them hugs.  
  
"Our baby girl's all grown up!" David said as he pretended to cry. This caused Milia   
and Jeremy to crack up laughing.  
  
"Well I gotta go now. I will talk to both of you soon." Milia said giving them one last   
hug, and saying goodbye. She picked up her gym bag and headed straight to her car. She   
decided to wait and shower when she got home.  
  
She took out her cell phone and called, Melissa. "Hello?" She heard the other girls   
voice say through the phone.  
  
"Missy, I'm on my way home. Did you acquire the last stocks?" Milia asked.  
  
"Yes I did, you now own 30% of the WWE. I secured the last five, twenty minutes ago."   
Missy said with a giggle. "That means that with Shane's backing you have 40% percent   
of the stockholders on your side. Vince has 35 but if Stephanie backs him, like we know   
she will, he has 45, and you know what that means." Missy said.  
  
"Yeah, that I need Linda's 15% in order to gain control of the WWE. Shit, I was hoping   
that I would only need to deal with Shane." Milia told honestly. Shane was the only one   
in her family that she had kept in contact with over the last months. Besides him the only   
other person that she had kept in contact with was Amy, and neither one of them knew   
where she was hiding out.   
  
And Shane approved of her plan, actually he claimed that it was a true McMahon plan.   
To hit Vince where it hurt, his pocket, and most of all his power. That is why he agreed   
to back her with his 10%, the rest she had bought from all of the other stock holders, by   
offering them a deal they couldn't refuse.  
  
"Well, I hate to say it, but your gonna have to bite the bullet, and meet with her." Missy   
said.   
  
"Okay, I'll call her as soon as I get off of here. Be ready to leave at any time, the sooner   
we meet, the sooner my plan goes further. And I can't wait." Milia said as she stopped   
at a red light.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun, thanks for taking me along for the ride. Who knew that   
I would like to wrestle so much, of course along with all the attention that I'll be   
getting." Missy said with a laugh.  
  
"Awe, and I know you just hate all that attention." Milia said with a small laugh.  
  
"You know it. Now call Linda, and I'll be waiting here." Missy said right before she   
hung up the phone.   
  
Milia took a deep breath, and dialed a number that she hadn't dialed in a long time. On   
the third ring, she heard someone pick up, and Linda's voice on the line. "Hello?"  
  
"Linda, it's me." Milia said.  
  
"Oh my God, Milia. Where are you? Are you okay?" Linda started drilling her with   
questions.  
  
"Linda, I'm fine. I've been doing really great."  
  
"Milia, I have been so worried about you.   
  
"Oh really, you were weren't worried about me when you sent me away to LA were you."   
Milia said letting some of her animosity show.  
  
"That's not fair Milia. I thought that what you needed. I love you."   
  
"Linda I don't want to get into this over the phone. Listen, I need you make me a   
promise that you won't tell anyone, what I'm about to tell you."  
  
"Okay, I promise Milia, now what is it?"  
  
"First before I tell you, I want to explain something. I left because I needed too. I know   
part of it was what happened with Matt, but I also couldn't take what Vince was doing   
with my life. I needed to go on my own, and prove to myself that I could be normal.   
That I didn't need anyone's help, and I have proven this to myself. Now I'm going to   
prove it to Vince, but in order to do that I need your help." Milia said as she pulled into   
the parking lot of her apartment complex.  
  
"You don't have to prove anything to anybody." Linda said.  
  
"Linda, I need to do this. I need to get everything out into the open, and that includes   
what I went through before you found me. But there's only one way to get Vince's   
attention, and I have already began to take action, with some help from a friend. I now   
own 30 percent of the WWE. I plan to take controlling interest, Linda. I have Shane   
backing me, but I know that Stephanie will support Vince, which gives him 5% over me.   
Linda I need you to back me."  
  
"Milia, I don't know if that is such a good idea. Vince can get down right dirty, and   
mean when it comes to business."  
  
"I know Linda. But it's the only way to get Vince's attention. Please just do this for   
me."  
  
"Okay, Milia, I will back you. What exactly is your plan?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. Listen I plan for everything to start, Thursday night at   
Smackdown, in Nashville. Stephanie will be there of course, make sure that Vince is   
there."  
  
"Fine, he will be there."  
  
"Shane will be there also. I'll need two credentials. I have another friend who is helping   
me. And one last thing is I need somewhere to hide until the show begins."  
  
Milia and Linda sorted out all of the details about where the would meet. Then Milia got   
off of the phone, and ran to the apartment to tell Missy.  
  
She rushed in and found Missy in front of the TV. "She agreed. We're meeting her three   
hours before the show in Nashville. So get ready to make your WWE debut."  
  
"Yes!" Missy shouted as she got up and began dancing around the room. She had   
decided to join Milia in Merida. Her and her mother got into a fight, so she decided that   
she wanted a change. Then she decided that she wanted to train for wrestling, something   
to fill her time. That's when she fell in love with it, just like Milia did.   
  
Milia finally stopped laughing. "Okay, we gotta finish packing. We gotta head out in a   
hour. I thought we could go to New York first. So that we could do some shopping for   
our ring clothes."  
  
"I can't wait to go shopping. It's been so long since I've been able to really go shopping.   
It's going to be so much fun, Milia." Missy said with a laugh.  
  
"I figured you would like that. We can shop tomorrow. Then take a night flight to   
Nashville, then just lay low until the show."   
  
"Sounds great to me. But I better finish now." Missy said running to her room. Milia   
already had everything packed up, so she went to take a shower and get ready.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Thursday evening. . . . . .  
  
"Where in the hell is she?" Milia said as she stared at her watch. Linda was supposed to   
be here five minutes ago.  
  
"Look, there she is." Missy said pointing to the door of the restaurant.  
  
Milia stood up and hugged her. "I am so happy to see you, honey." Linda said as she   
stepped back from the hug.  
  
"Me too." Milia said with a small smile. Even though she hated to admit it, she had   
missed her mother. "And we will spend some time together real soon. But since we're   
both in a hurry, will have to make it tomorrow."  
  
"I know. And I can't wait. Here's what you need to get in. Tell the security guard that   
you need to meet with Alan. He will a page him, then Alan will take you too your   
dressing room."  
  
"Thanks Linda. I would like you to meet, Melissa. She will also be coming with me.   
Actually she will be wrestling too."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Melissa." Linda said shaking her hand.  
  
"Likewise." Missy said with a smile.  
  
"Well I'll be seeing you later. I got to go before Vince get's suspicious. Bye." She gave   
Milia one last hug and then left.  
  
"Now I need to call Amy. I think we might be needing her help." Milia said taking out   
her cell phone, and dialing Amy's number.  
  
********************************************************  
At the arena . . . . .  
  
Amy was in the Hardy's dressing room, hanging out with them, Adam, Jason, Shane,   
Shannon, and Trish. She still wasn't ready to wrestle yet, but she was so glad to be on   
the road again, even though she did get bored when everyone was busy doing something.  
  
"Shane, that wasn't really a girl last night at the club. That was a cross dresser." Jason   
said. And everyone began to shake their head in agreement. "You were just too drunk to   
notice."  
  
"No way." Shane said as he realized that Jason was right. Everyone began to laugh at   
Shane's face.  
  
Amy's cell phone began to ring. She jumped up and began to look for it. She couldn't   
find it, then looked up to see Jeff holding it. She took it from him and answered it.   
"Hello?"  
  
"Amy, Hi." Milia's voice said through the phone.  
  
"Hi, Milia. I've been worried. You haven't called in a week." Amy said. She looked up   
as she saw Matt sit up. He knew that Milia kept in touch with Amy, but he also knew   
that Milia didn't tell Amy where she was. She didn't want to put Amy in that position.   
Amy could tell that it was killing Matt. He desperately wanted to talk to her, and to   
explain things to her, but Amy didn't want to scare her away. So she got up and went to   
the hallway.   
  
"I know I'm sorry, I've been really busy. Are you busy right now?"   
  
"No, I'm just at Nashville's arena hanging out before Smackdown tonight."  
  
"Listen, I need your help. Don't say anything to anyone, I'll explain soon. I'm in   
Nashville, at Torilinda's. Actually, Missy's with me. We need your help, can you meet   
us here?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can." Amy said hanging up the phone.  
  
She went back into the room, and all eyes were on her. They all wanted to know what   
Milia and her talked about, whether or not she had told her where she was, but she   
couldn't tell them. She had promised.  
  
"Matt, I know your going to ask, but I promised her just now that wouldn't tell anyone   
where she is. I'm sorry, I can't break her trust." Matt just nodded, he didn't want to put   
Amy in that position. He had already hurt Milia enough, she didn't need to be hurt again.  
  
"Now I gotta go and pick up something I forgot to get a the mall. Adam can I borrow   
your car?" Amy asked looking over at him. He could tell that their was something more   
that Amy wasn't telling them, but she just shook his head yes, and through her the keys to   
the rented car. She grabbed her keys and took off, as fast as she could. She just wanted   
out of the tension filled room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fifteen minutes after Milia had hung up her cell phone, she saw Amy come through the   
door. She smiled as she saw her old friend. Even though she called her weekly, it just   
wasn't the same.  
  
"God girl, I am so glad to see you." Amy said throwing her arms around Milia for a hug.   
  
"I've missed you so much Amy." Milia said finally breaking away from Amy. Amy then   
leaned over and hugged Missy.   
  
"It's great to see you too, Missy. Now you two tell me what in the world is going on."  
  
Milia told everything to Amy finally. About how she now had controlling interest of   
WWE, and how both her and Missy had trained for wrestling. And how she was going to   
confront Vince tonight, and make their debut. Amy was excited for Milia, she was really   
going to make things interesting.  
  
"And I want to offer you the job as Commissioner. Since you can't wrestle yet, it will be   
a job for you, and give you some power at the WWE. I need someone I can trust, and you   
I trust more than anybody."  
  
"Whoa, are you sure you want me to be the Commissioner." Milia shook her head yes.   
"I would love the job, it will be so much fun to be able to make the matches and   
everything else. But before we do anything else I want to tell you something that I've   
been trying to tell you since you've been gone."  
  
Milia shook her head in agreement, having no clue what Milia was talking about. "I   
have proof that Matt didn't cheat on you." Milia looked at her skeptically. "I know you   
saw them kiss, but I have a video tape of Vince telling Stacey to go after Matt, and to pull   
out all of the stops. When you walked in that night, Matt had just told Stacey that he was   
in love with you. She tried to change his mind by seducing him, and that's when you   
walked in."  
  
Milia looked at Amy, shocked at what she just heard. It was true that she had refused to   
hear anything about Matt when she called Amy. She stayed away from the subject all   
together, and when Amy tried to talk about him, Milia would change it quickly.   
  
"But there was no way that Vince could have known that I was going to Matt's that   
night." Milia said trying to figure everything out.  
  
"That was just luck. You see Matt and Stacey had this fling going on before he met you.   
Then you were sent away, and Matt was miserable. He admits that he slept with Stacey   
after you left, but neither wanted a relationship. Then he came to LA got together with   
you. He was afraid that you wouldn't want to be with him, if you knew that he had had   
something going on with Stacey, so he didn't tell you. Then when he went back on the   
road, Stacey began to hit on him majorly that night. Then you walked in, and the rest is   
history."  
  
Milia realized that it all made perfect sense. Damn, she had let everything slip apart,   
because she didn't trust Matt enough to let him explain. "It all worked out the way Vince   
wanted it too. Damn, I played right into his hands, and lost Matt in the process. He hates   
me now doesn't he." Milia said looking at Amy.  
  
"No, the complete opposite. He still loves you Milia. And he has been so unhappy ever   
sense, even though he tries not to show it. He knows that you left angry and most of all   
hurt, because of what you saw. He's hurt too, but if you really wanted too, I think you   
could work it out with him."  
  
"You think? Well I'll start tonight. But first we got to get to the arena and get ready."  
  
  
  
** Sorry this took so long, I had a little trouble getting the chapter started and figuring   
out where I wanted to go with this story. I really need you to review and tell me your   
feelings about this story. And if you really don't like it, review and tell me. I need to   
know if there's any kind of intrest in this story. Thanks.  
  
Burgundy Rose 


End file.
